Son Chiyo, The Half-Saiyan Daughter
by My100PercentLife
Summary: What if Goku had a daughter? In a desolate future two half Saiyans will try to stop they're horrible future from happening! Will they find love on the way? M. Trunks x OC. (Sorry for the horrible Summary. It does NOT reflect the writing of the story!)
1. Prolude

**Hello, there everyONE. How's it going? Here's my first fanfic. I actually wrote this years ago, but I never got around to ever posting it.**

**Disclaimer: DB and DBZ are created by Akira Toriyama. Plz support the official release.**

**Dont forget to review**!** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The death of Goku<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's gone. Goku's gone," Krillin spoke solemnly, turning away from the saiyan warrior's deathbed. His eyes and fists were clenched in sorrow. He and the other Z fighters were standing around Son Goku excluding Vegeta, who stood outside of the Son house, not wanting to be involved. Goku was battling a heart virus that could not be healed by sensu beans and he had finally lost the battle. Son Goku had died. Krillin stood there, his eyes shut tightly not wanting to believe that his best friend was dead for good. His friends and family were left to mourn his death.<p>

"Ka-Kakarott... To die like that..." Vegeta muttered.

Among the silence the cry of a baby echoed loudly in the room. First thought to be Bulma's little bundle, who was often quick to tears some of the Z fighter glanced over at the baby girl that Chi Chi carefully rocked. I was almost as if she'd known what was happening, "Shhhh... Hush, Hush. It'll be alright. Don't cry, Chiyo." She had wild charcoal hair and eyes to match. Her tears stopped and her face relaxed while she fell asleep and her fathers soul went on to other world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 months later...<strong>_

_March, 12, Age: 767_

_**"On a relatively small island 9 miles southwest of South City a twin pair of mechanical demons launched their attack. The Z-fighter came to the defense of the defense of the people living there... Piccolo was the first to try and the first to die. Vegeta was next to fall, then Yamcha, and Tien, even Krillin was killed by the ruthless duo. Two artificial beings with strength beyond normal appeared out of nowhere. It was the beginning of a new era for the Earth. An era of darkness."**_

* * *

><p><strong>13 years later...<br>**

The same twin monsters stood by lazily as the began their attack on an unsuspecting Pepper City. The citizens began to flee in fear for their lives yelling warning to whoever could not see the androids. "There they go. It's another stampede." the blonde of the two, 18, sighed as she sat cross-legged.

"Ugh... God, They're like animals. Always running away from us. If you ask me its pretty rude." the black haired twin, Android 17, grinned. "Don't you kinda wish some of them would try to be the hero? At least that would be a little more fun." The black-haired boy, 17, said. "What a bunch of shameless cowards they all are. It's one of the many reasons why I hate humans."

"Hey, if its fun you want, how about we give them a head start? Some false hope of survival." 18 said, getting up from her seated position, "That'll be funny."

"Sure, why not?" 17, asked with a shrug of his shoulders, asked rhetorically, "Let's give them to a count of ten."

"Alright." She replied moving her hair out of the way of her face. After the count down, the two mechanical monsters extended their arms and pointed their index fingers at the fleeing people. They heartlessly released their ki blasts, killing anyone nearby.

"Grandpa!" A little girl cried.

The old man was crouching down in the street trying to protect his little granddaughter. "It's just like watching fireworks! Don't worry, honey."

A near-by reporter was hiding behind a building "Oh my god!" He yelled into his microphone. "It's like an inferno here folks! Pepper City is under siege by the androids! You're watching a recently restored shopping district going up in a huge ball of flames thanks to these monsters! Behind me you are looking at the burning wreckage of Pepper City," he continued, standing in front of the wreckage. "The largest target of the androids' hostility! Now they're joyriding and terrorizing the people!" Everyone started yelling and running when a red car was heading straight for them. "The androids! They're back! They're heading straight for us! This is madness" A man yelled.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A car was driving down a long road and the passenger and driver were listening to the radio as they heard about the attack. The blue-haired woman who was driving looked to like she was in her mid 40's. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she wore a cap with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. In the passenger seat was a purple haired boy that looked about 14 and had blue eyes. "This is terrible, that's what," Bulma said. "I can't listen anymore. Darn those two. They're wrecking the entire planet. Everyone living in fear, wondering when they're gonna strike next! That's no way to live! There's got to be a way to stop them!" she yelled.

Trunks looked down in his lap. "Mom, stop. I want you to go on home without me." he said, with determination in his eyes.

Bulma stopped the car and looked at her son, with a mix of anger and concern on her face, "What on earth for, what's wrong Trunks?" She asked. Then she glanced at his lap and saw his clenched fists. She looked back down at her son, "You can't. N.O. I'm not gonna lose my only son to those mechanical demons. No way. Trunks! Don't you dare!" Bulma yelled before Trunks jumped out of the car and flew off.

"Trunks! No! Darn you!" She watched as Trunks flew off into the distance. _'You better come back to me alive, kid. I dont know what I'd do without you...'_ she thought.

_**Back in Pepper City...  
><strong>_

"Come back here, you speedy little devils!" 17 called, obviously enjoying himself as he ran over the innocent people in the stolen hover car. "Oh yeah! Oh excuse me... coming through... oh...sorry 'bout that... Not really!"

18 scoffed with a furrowed brow as she watched her brother find a disturbing amount of mirth from running people over, "How juvenile... Seriously, 17 you're like a little kid. All you want to do is play."

17 frowned at his sister's comment and jumped out of the car, letting it crash into a nearby building, causing an explosion at a near-by gas station.

"If you're done, let's get out of here. You can act like a child in another town." 18 said, as she began to leave..

"Whatever, You're just a party pooper, that's all." 17 said as he obeyed and followed after her.

"Oh, shut up!" she scolded in annoyance.

Trunks arrived in Pepper City not long after the androids left, to find it destroyed and charred. He landed and looked at the city around him, in horror. "This is horrible... They killed everyone!" He said to himself. He flew to the middle of the wreck and wondered around, hoping to find some survivors. He stopped and crouched down, picking up a torn up stuffed bunny obviously belonging to some poor little girl, who's life was ended too soon,_ 'This just isn't fair.'_ Trunks thought shutting his eyes. He then looked up two see two figures flying towards the city.

One was a man in his early 20's with black spiky hair and black eyes. The other one was smaller and more feminine. She had wild black hair that fell to the small of her back, narrow black eyes that matched her hair, and she looked about a year younger then himself. They landed on a large pile of rubble and looked down at the city with sad eyes, "We should have been able to stop this..." The girl whispered.

"Gohan... Chiyo...!" Trunks yelled. "Why are they doing this!? Killing all these innocent people!?" Gohan looked at Trunks pitying eyes while the Chiyo, looked away with small tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Trunks, Gohan, and Chiyo were all inside the Capsule Corp building, Trunks and Chiyo sat at the table while Gohan looked out the window. "Is this the way life is supposed to be?" Trunks asked, tears running down his fate. "So full of pain? I'd rather fight and die than watch this all happen... I just can't just sneak around while this is going on anymore!" He looked at Gohan.<p>

"Please train me! You have to, please, I must fight!" He stood up while still looking at Gohan. "Come on Gohan! You and Chiyo are half Saiyans like me, right? So you must know how I'm feeling! Help me channel some of this anger!" Chiyo sighed a bit and looked at her brother. A small smile graced Gohan and Chiyo's faces.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled.

"You're pitiful Trunks," Gohan said. "An emotional wreck. Just like I was when my mom wouldn't let me train and fight with my father." Gohan walked over to Trunks and Chiyo. "From now on I'm your master and you are my pupil. How's that?" Gohan said, putting his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Chiyo smiled at the happy look on Trunks' face.

Trunks nodded. "Thank you, I won't let you down." Gohan smiled at him and nodded back.

"Yeah, I know." Gohan said, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"This is great, now we can all train together." Chiyo said walking towards the two half Saiyans. "Besides, Its not like I was gonna let you say no, Gohan." She said giving, Trunks a small hug, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, Yeah, Chi." Gohan said rolling his eyes.

"Trunks, I'm home!" Bulma yelled as she entered the house. The group looked over to where Bulma's voice had came from.

"Oh, no. My mom's back. Oh man." Trunks said, quickly wiping the tears away. "Please don't tell her about this. She'll freak out."

Chiyo and Gohan looked at each other and then back at Trunks "Sure, Trunks. We definitely understand that."

Bulma walked around the house looking for her son who was hopefully home, "Hello?! Is anybody in there?" She entered into the room where the demi Saiyans were, holding a paper bag of groceries. "Ah. It's nice to see that you're **alive** son. Do you plan on living long or should I start shopping for one instead of two?" She said looking at Trunks.

"Two's fine, mom." Trunks said. Bulma looked over to Gohan and Chiyo, who both shared a grin.

"And two surprise guests." She said, emptying her bag. "How are you two?"

"We're Fine." Gohan replied with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Bulma. How are you doing?" Chiyo said, meshing her fingers behind her head.

" I'm fine but, Trunks goes to fight the androids and then you two show up. What an interesting coincidence wouldn't you say?" Bulma said, sarcastically. Chiyo and Gohan smiled. "You guys aren't planning something are you...? Well, I didn't think so. You're not **that** stupid..." She narrowed her eyes. "Nobody's **that** stupid, right?" she asked.

The three demi-sayins sweat dropped.

_**A little later...**_

"I hope you can stick around for a while this time. You too, Chiyo." Bulma said as she made dinner. "We hardly get to see you two anymore. I miss the good old days. Traveling to Namek together has got to be the all time greatest adventure." She said handing Gohan and Chiyo some rice.

"Mmm! Chew attack!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed his chopsticks and started eating just like a certain deceased Saiyan.

"Lovely..." Chiyo said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Trunks smiled and picked up his bowl. "Chew attack!" Trunks yelled and copying Gohan. Chiyo sweat dropped and she sighed. "Jeez, Gohan you eat like your fighting the food. Just look at Trunks! He's copying your bad habits." She said, looking and sounding a lot like her mother. Gohan looked at her and smiled.

"Me? What about you?" He asked smirking. "I remember a certain little girl eating just like this."

"Hmph! I am not a bad influence like you! Also, I eat like a normal person." She huffed, pouting a bit as she ate another clump of rise.

"Sure, Chiyo. " Gohan said, grinning and finishing his rice."More please." He said handing his bowl to Bulma. She laughed.

"Yep. Like father like son." Bulma laughed. Chiyo's ears perked up a little at the mention of her father.

He blinked, "Oh yeah? You think so?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely. The way you eat and the way you're so powerful and so kind and gentle at the same time. Just look at the way you look, especially with that outfit on." She said, referring to the gi.

"I guess. I always dreamed to be strong as my dad. Heh, yeah, it inspires me to wear his old colors." Gohan said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, I know he'd be awfully proud to see what a strong man you've become. Chiyo reminds me of him to. Especially with that wild hair."

"Really? Heh, heh... Thanks." Chiyo said, scratching the back of her neck in a very Goku-ish way.

"So... I've heard rumors that you two have been fighting the androids all by yourselves. Is that true?" Bulma asked, handing a bowl of rice to Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan replied. "Chiyo and I have been doing the best we can."

"Well, please be careful. And guess what? Trunks wants to fight the androids too. I wish you guys would talk to him, he'll listen to you two." Bulma said.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Chiyo were out training Trunks to become a Super Saiyan. Of course, Chiyo isn't quite one yet but she was close. They sat as they watched Trunks power up. "Ohh... He's doing even better than I thought." Chiyo said to herself, as Gohan started sparing with Trunks. A kick sent Trunks flying into the water below and Chiyo walked over to her brother and looked down at Trunks struggling.<p>

"I don't want you help him, Chiyo. He needs to learn by himself." Gohan said.

"I know that. You didnt help me when I got thrown into the drink when I was only 10 **and** couldn't really fly that well yet.. Now, I wonder what you would of done if i'd drowned?" Chiyo said.

"Well, you didn't." Gohan said.

"That's not the point." She retorted.

"Heh, Heh..." Gohan laughed.

"It's** NOT** funny!" Chiyo yelled.

"Gohan! Chiyo! help me!" Trunks yelled. He started coughing as he treaded water.

"Make circles with your arms and kick real hard!" Gohan yelled. Gohan and Chiyo laughed.

Chiyo's laughter ceased when she thought of something, "Wait, Trunks **can** fly just fine... Why doesn't he just fly out?"

"Come to think of it, you're right. Trunks, fly out!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks sat up panting and coughing up water. Chiyo stood next to him and Gohan handed him a towel. "Here you go Trunks." Gohan said.

Trunks looked at the two. "First, you two... stand there and watch while I almost drown... and then you hand me a towel!?" Trunks asked.

"Yep, but you could have just floated out of the water." Gohan replied.

_'Man, so much for the royal treatment.'_ Trunks thought.

"He did the same thing to you didnt he, Chiyo?" Trunks asked.

"Uh-huh... when I finally got out he laughed at me... and I pounded im' right on his head." Chiyo said sitting down next to Trunks.

"Hey, Gohan?" Trunks said. "You knew my father pretty well, right?"

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"Well, my mom doesn't say much about him and I can't remember him from when I was baby. Do you think you could tell me a little bit about what he was like?" Chiyo glanced at Gohan and then at Trunks.

"He was tough. Extremely powerful, arrogant and very proud." Trunks looked down.

"Oh, I see. That's about what mom says about him, too" Trunks said.

_**At the Son house**_

"Chi-Chi. Hello, honey! It's me!" Ox King said came in the door with two large bags in his hands.

"Ah... Wise man bearing groceries Come in." She replied.

"Well, I don't know about wise but I did remember the honeydew melon, and the ketchup, and the potatoes for my french fries. Oh and I heard a rumor about Gohan and Chiyo." He said, unloading the bags.

"Please, tell me they're okay." Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry, they're fine dear, but it seems that they've been taking it upon themselves to challenge the androids is what I hear." Ox king said.

Chi-Chi eyes grew sad and she got up from her chair. "What am I gonna do with them? There's no talking them out of it." She said.

She walked over to the dresser that had two picture frames on it. One was of Goku, Gohan, Ox King, and Chi Chi standing around a new born Chiyo and the other was of one of Goku holding Gohan and Chi Chi standing and smiling.

"I know it's hard. But try to relax, they'll be okay." Ox King said.

"Yeah." Chi Chi said as she picked up a picture of Goku, Gohan, Ox King, and Chi Chi standing around a baby Chiyo. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost them dad. They're all I have left. Oh... Goku."

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time!<strong>


	2. Death of a Hero

**Hey, everyONE! How's it going? Here's the official first chapter of this here story. I thank Raven of the night 5548 for reviewing! I REALLY appreciate the feedback and the opinion of the people, y'know as long as it's not completely rude flaming from trashy flamers. Thanks!**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Death of a Hero<strong>

* * *

><p>Chiyo and Gohan once again watched Trunks as he tried transforming into a Super Saiyan. "You can do it, Trunks!" Chiyo yelled.<p>

"Remember all the children! Remember how you felt that day!" Gohan yelled. The aura around Trunks' body went a gold color and his hair spiked up and then he quickly collapsed on his hands and knees panting heavily.

"You were almost there Trunks," Chiyo said frowning as she put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Trunks looked away from her. "I couldn't do it that's what happened, Chiyo!" He snapped at her. "Maybe I've already reached my limit! Maybe I'm just weak! I'm not strong like you and Gohan!" Chiyo looked down at him, with sadness. "I don't know why you guys are even wasting your time on me..."

"We're not wasting our time, Trunks... Your not weak and I know you'll never give up. There are no limits, unless you believe there are." Chiyo said, smiling at him. Trunks looked up at her. " The people of earth are counting on us. You, me and Gohan." She said bending down to his level and giving him a hug causing Trunks to flush red. The way she talked to him and kept calm even after he snapped at her made him felt guilty. She was always sweet and strong not to mention beautiful.

'Stop thinking like that, Trunks. We're only friends, nothing more.' Trunks thought, blushing as he hugged her back.

The three demi Saiyans were flying, _'Mmm... It's feels so nice out here.'_ Chiyo thought, joyfully. "It's nice for there to be some peace once and a while..."

The peaceful atmosphere was quickly torn down when they suddenly heard explosions and people screaming the distance. 'Maybe I spoke too soon...' The three demi Sayians looked at each other and sped off in the direction of the noise. When they arrived on a carnival that the people were running from. "This is it you guys." Gohan said.

"Oh look it's Blondy, But today he has black hair." 18 said as she looked at Gohan.

"Of course he's copying me." 17 said, smirking. "Everyone wants to die their hair black."

"And he brought the little girl." 18 said. Chiyo glared at the androids, with hatred in her eyes.

"He's getting to be a real bother. Let's finish them off this time." 18 said.

"You're the boss." 17 said.

"Stay out of this one, Trunks. You too, Chiyo." Gohan said. Trunks and Chiyo looked at him in surprise, In Chiyo's case surprise and anger. "I can take them." Trunks reluctantly nodded.

"Why do I have to stay out of it, too?" Chiyo said, ready to argue. "You cant take them on all by yourself!" Chiyo narrowed her eyes.

"Have a little faith in me, will ya? I'll be alright. I promise." Gohan said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Absolutely not. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help whether you like it or not." Chiyo said.

"I guess there's nothing I can do..." Gohan sighed, knowing that Chiyo was incredibly stubborn. "Ready, Chi?"

"You know it." She said.

_'Chiyo's fighting to?'_ Trunks thought, half worried and half excited to see her fight.

"Hey, 18. I'll take the girl and you take care of Blondy here." 17 said, smirking.

"Whatever." 18 said, rolling her eyes and attacking Gohan.

"Hey, there. Aren't you cutie. How about instead of fighting, you and me go out." 17 said, looking at her with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Repulsive. How about you shove it, android?" Chiyo said, menacingly. "I'd rather die than date a monster like you."

"Oh, ho. Looks like we've got ourselves a feisty one. I like it Feisty." 17 said. "But If your gonna be mine, I'm gonna have to show you who's boss. I promise I wont hurt your pretty face, though."

"We'll, just see about that! Grgh! I'll show you feisty! MASENKO!" She yelled, throwing a red ki ball at him, which he dodged. Suddenly, Chiyo appeared behind him and kicked his back, sending him into the ground. The android easily got back to his feet and charged towards Chiyo and punched her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. Chiyo merely ignored the pain and punched 17 in the face as hard as she could, and he skidded back a few feet.

"Oh, You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." 17 said, firing a ki blast to Chiyo, sending her into some remains of a building. "Oh, well. At least I didn't hurt you face, like I said." he said walking towards a nearly unconscious Chiyo. Being thrown for a loop, her vision was blurry. He reached his hand to her face and held her cheek. Just before he was able to plant a kiss on the half-Saiyan girl, Trunks blasted 17 away from her, sending him into the nearby roller coaster.

"Chiyo!" Trunks called, holding her up. "C'mon! Wake up!"

"Trunks..." she choked out, before blacking out. What trunks was seeing was not the strong girl he respected so much. The androids had hurt her and he'd make them pay.

18 suddenly fired a blast towards the two. Trunks picked up Chiyo and got out of the way of the blast 18 sent towards them. He set her down nearby a hot dog stand. "You might want to get out of here, kid. And take your little girlfriend with you. 17 gets annoying when she's around." 18 said. They were on top of the feriss wheel.

"So you can attack my friends again! No way!" Trunks said attacking 18 but not doing well, considering her strength. After a series of attacks from both sides. The result was 18 holding Trunks upside down by his ankle, holding a ki ball to him.

"Go ahead and do it... you Witch!" Trunks egged on. Gohan looked up at what was happening. "Oh no, Trunks." Gohan said before punching 17 into a building to go save the boy. He grabbed Trunks and Chiyo, who were both unconscious. He hid with the teens behind a small wall that used to hold up a ride.

"Ugh... They got away. Again." 17 said, still upset about not getting his kiss.

"You know," 18 said, angrily. " It's annoying when we say that we were gonna finish him off, and he escapes."

17 sighed, at his sister's anger, "Let's take a couple pocket shots and see if we get lucky. He could still be around."

_'Crap, no!'_ Gohan protected Chiyo and Trunks with his body.

"Do you think we got him?" 18 asked.

"Did you hear anything?" 17 asked.

"No." 18 said.

"Then we didn't get him." 17 said.

"How do you know? He's tough. He wouldn't yell even if we did." 18 said.

"...It sucks not knowing if we got him or not." 17 said.

"Whatever. Let's just go home." 18 said.

After a while, 17 and 18 flew off. Gohan crawled from underneath the rubble and grabbed a brown bag and pulled out a Senzu bean. "The last Senzu bean..." he said, solemnly.

"Think Gohan. What would your father do?" Gohan thought aloud. He broke the bean in half with his teeth and and gave one to Trunks and the other to Chiyo. "Come on, sis, bro. You two were great. You... have to live." he soon fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Chiyo and Trunks carried a wounded and unconscious Gohan to Capsule Corp. "Bulma...help...Gohan he's..."<p>

"Oh my god! What happened?" Bulma said.

"To be blunt, we got beat up." Trunks said.

"Oh no! Get him to one of the beds, Kids. I'll get a doctor." Bulma said.

"O-Okay." Chiyo said, trying to calm herself down. She took a seat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"The doctor said that he'll be out for a few weeks, okay?" Bulma said, after about 20 minutes.

"...Yeah." Chiyo said, not looking up from her feet.

"Chiyo." Trunks said.

"He's... He's lost an arm! No matter what I do... I cant help him! I'm useless to him! It's makes me sick knowing that I'm strong, but it's not enough to even keep up with those... Those monsters!" Chiyo said, tears threatening to pour down from the corners of her eyes.

"Its gonna be alright." Trunks said, trying to reassure her. "Gohan's not going to die."

"I know... But,I just cant take it anymore... I want the androids to feel what we feel... Sorrow and fear, going to train everyday until I'm strong enough to kill them with my own hands!" She ranted, her fists clenched.

Trunks was shocked, he knew exactly how she felt but he'd never heard her speak this way before, no matter how feisty she tended to be, "Chiyo..."

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, who knows what 17 would have done to me." Chiyo said, blushing a bit.

"No need to thank me. Really, it was nothing." Trunks said, blushing as red as Chiyo.

"Your being modest again." Chiyo said.

"I'm not." Trunks said, defending himself.

"You are." Chiyo said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"I think not."

"I think your not going to win this argument, Trunks. I suggest you give up now." Chiyo said. She was fully committed to keeping up their little fake argument as long as possible. Trunks knew that much.

"Heh, heh... Your probably right." Trunks said.

Chiyo smiled.

Trunks' plan had worked. He's gotten Chiyo to smile. He wouldn't admit it, but Chiyo's smile made his heart flutter and his heart beat fast.

* * *

><p>The 2 weeks Gohan was out of commission felt like months. The three demi-saiyans were back to training, even with Gohan's loss of limb. Gohan was impressed by how far along they were. "What's wrong with me? Why cant I do it?" Trunks said, as the three semi Saiyans took a break on top of a rock form. "Gohan, you're my master, so you can can tell me. What am I doing wrong?"<p>

"Let's forget about becoming a super Saiyan for now and relax." Gohan said.

"That's right, Trunks. No worries. We've got some time to become super Saiyans." Chiyo said, smiling.

"I guess your right." Trunks said.

Not long after, there were multiple explosions coming from a nearby city.

"This is ridiculous! They didn't even have a chance!" Gohan yelled.

"Damn them!" Chiyo said.

"Those poor people!" Trunks yelled.

"...You guys stay here." Gohan said.

"Are you out of your mind?! You have one arm! You're not going anywhere without us!" Chiyo yelled. She'd be damned if she let Gohan get hurt again.

"I'm more vulnerable with you guys there with me!" Gohan reasoned.

"We cant let you go by yourself with that injury!" Trunks said.

"Please..." Chiyo said with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Let's go!" Gohan said, smiling.

His two students smiled and prepared to take off and try their hand at the androids again. But, before they could go anywhere, Gohan hit the two in the backs of their necks, knocking them out. Catching them with his one good hand, he set them down gently.

"I'm sorry... But, I cant lose you guys. Stay safe." He took off for the city.

Chiyo was the first to come to. She rubbed her head as she sat up and noticed Trunks lying next to her. And instantly remembered what happened. "Trunks! Trunks, wake up! We have to get to Gohan! Now!" At the mention of Gohan, Trunks quickly got up and booked it with Chiyo to Parsley City.

They flew above the city in search of their master/brother. They spotted an orange body lying on the ground. They landed and saw that it was indeed Gohan.

"Oh no."

"Gohan!"

Trunks lost it. His yelled and his power level skyrocketed. His hair spiked gold and his eyes turned to a piercing teal. He became a super Saiyan. Even if it was temporary.

"G-Gohan..." Chiyo whispered. She ran over to Gohan's body and cradled him in her arms. "No... No...! It's all my fault!" Her tears poured down onto her face before her long hair spiked and turned gold and her eyes become teal as well. She became the first female super Saiyan for a second. When her transformation faded Trunks pulled her away from Gohan's body and put his arms around her waist and into a hug. Chiyo sobbed hysterically into his chest and vice gripped his shirt.

Their master and brother were taken away from them forever. Murdered by the heartless androids.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, done! OMG Gohan is DEAD. *sigh* I was kinda sad when I was writing this... Until next time!<strong>


	3. 3 Years Later

**Hey everyONE! Another update here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>3 years later...<strong>**

* * *

><p>Bulma was working in her lab when a certain young man entered the lab with large boxes in tow He'd gown much taller in height and his face resembled his father's every day. He wore a light blue Capsule corp. jacket, jeans pants, and yellow boots. "Hey, mom. What's shaking?" Trunks asked setting down the boxes down next to the door. "Still working on you toy, I see."<p>

Chiyo on the other hand, no longer had that inch on Trunks' height anymore. Though she'd grown taller as well she still had a couple inches to go before she could match him. She'd also refrained from cutting her hair much to her mother's joy, so it was now down to her lower back. She was wearing a red sweater with black shorts and black boots, "Where do you want these, Bulma?" she asked.

"Oh, just sit them down right there. Thanks, kids." The blue haired genius said pointing to an area next to her.

"Your welcome. So, how's the time machine coming along?" Chiyo asked, walking over to Bulma and watching her work intently.

"Still trying to figure it all out." Bulma replied. "Time travel isn't exactly a new concept in theory, but in practice... It becomes difficult."

"You guys are crazy. Do you guys really think that thing's gonna work?" Trunks asked sceptically. "We don't need any dead people from the past to help us. If they couldn't save the world from the androids then, who says they can now?"

"Oh, Trunks. Have some faith, will ya?" Chiyo said, lightly punching him in the arm. "Besides, Bulma's a genius. Probably the best in the world, if anyone can pull science fiction in to the real world like this, it's her."

"She's right, Trunks." Bulma said, with a grin on her face. "And guess what? People called your grandfather crazy too, but that didn't stop him from creating one of the largest corporations in the world!"

"Yeah, well grandpa wasn't trying to go back in time." Trunks retorted.

"True, but he didn't have much of a grasp on time anyway. When was working on something days seemed like minutes." Bulma said reminiscing.

"I bet he was pretty amazing, Bulma. Well, I'd better head home before mom starts worrying. See you guys later." Chiyo said leaving the building.

"Later, Chiyo!" Trunks called after her. Soon after she had taken her leave, there was a report on the radio about a nearby city being attacked. Trunks being Trunks, left to take them out once and for all.

* * *

><p>Chiyo landed in front of the house and entered not seeing her in her usual spot on the dinning chair, "Mom? Are you home?" Chiyo asked, worry in her voice beforeshe smelt food coming from the kitchen.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie!" Chi Chi said, called.

Entering the kitchen, the smell of Mout. Paoz fish filled Chiyo's nose, "Hey, mom. Where's grandpa?"

The aging Ox princess turned from dinner to face her teen daughter, "Oh, he went to pick some things up- Chiyo? What have I said about those- what do kids call them...? Booty shorts?"

"Mom!" Chiyo exclaimed, her face flushed red, "These are not booty shorts! These are **way** longer then booty shorts! Just a couple inches above my-" That is when the phone in the living room rang. "How about I get that phone?!" She walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Son residence." Chiyo asked.

"Chiyo? Chiyo, you have to help him!" Bulma's frantic voice yelled over the phone.

"Bulma?! Bulma, calm down! What's wrong?" Chiyo yelled into the phone.

"It's Trunks! We heard about the androids attacking Bridgetown on the radio! He went to go fight them alone and he hasn't come back yet! You have to go find him!" Bulma yelled.

"HE did **what**?! That frigging idiot! Don't worry Bulma I'm going to get him! Bulma!" Chiyo said, hanging up the phone.

"What in the world is wrong, honey?" Chi-Chi asked, with a mixing bowl and a spoon in her hand.

"I'm heading to Bridgetown, mom! I'll be back later!" She said running out the door and flying off.

"Chiyo, come back! Wait..." Chi Chi ran out after her daughter. She clasped her hands together, "Please be safe..."

* * *

><p>Trunks was lying on the ground, beaten and battered bloody. That being the result of taking on the two mechanical mercenaries in a two-on-one battle. They were currently standing nearby his body, trying to figure out if he was dead or not. Considering they could not sense energy.<p>

17 let out a dry laugh as he saw no movement from the demi saiyan, "Heh, Looks like he's dead."

"Ugh..." Trunks groaned, regaining consciousness, "Why...? I don't get it... Why kill all these... innocent people?" He croaked out.

"You just refuse to die." 18 said, irritated by Trunks' persistence.

"Dr. Gero made us in order to dominate the world. But, we don't really care about that. We hate you humans. When we see you, it makes us angry. With every word that comes out of human mouths, all we heard is 'Kill us! Please, kill us!' Must be a malfunction of some sort." 17 explained.

"You... Monsters!" Trunks yelled, before attacked again only to be kicked in the stomach and fall back down to the ground.

"Man, this guy just isn't fun anymore. I say we take him out now." 17 said, stretching his hand out.

"Wait." 18 said, interrupting her twin. "You got the kill from that last guy. Let me have this one."

"Sure, why not? Might as well let you have the fun this time." 17 said, stepping out of the way.

18 raised her hand, preparing to fire a ki blast and take the semi saiyan's life. "You stay the hell away from him, you bastards!" A female voice yelled, kicking 18 away from Trunks and punching 17 in the face. Trunks looked up weakly at the figure, presently trying to fend off the two androids.

18 aggressively sent a punch into Chiyo's stomach, making her double over before 17 promptly blasted her with a red ki attack. A bit of blood dripped from Chiyo's mouth and she quickly wiped it away, "D-Damn it... I cant take them on my own..." She growled. Chiyo quickly raised her hands above her head, and yelled. "Masenko... HAA!" She was able to distract them long enough to get to Trunks.

"Chi...yo." Trunks whispered, before blacking out.

"I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

><p>Trunks could see a light blue blob in his clouded, blurry vision "Trunks...? Trunks its me, mommy. You're fine now and everything's going to be alright." Bulma said.<p>

"Ugh... Mom?" Trunks groaned, recognizing his mother's voice.

"Oh, thank goodness! Trunks, your awake! You've been out for an entire week." Bulma said, happily.

"A week? Mom... I'm so sorry. About everything." Trunks said, feeling extremely guilty for worrying his mother, "I'm not going to challenge the androids anymore. I think I wanna try going back in time."

"Trunks, you don't even know if you have arms and legs under that blanket and you want to pile at the time machine." Bulma asked, "For now, why dont you try resting? I would be a nice change of pace."

"Alright, mom Wait... Chiyo! Where's Chiyo? Is she alright?" Trunks asked, suddenly remembering that Chiyo came for him.

"She's alright. You almost worried Chiyo to death, you know? She stayed with you for days until she fainted from the lack of sleep." Bulma said. "She finally went home last night."

"Well, I'm back. And I assume Trunks is awake?" She said walking in.

"Oh! Chiyo, you're back. Also yes, Trunks just woke up. Are you doing okay?" Bulma asked, with concern in her voice. Well placed concern, seeing as the lack of sleep and crying left the demi saiyan girl looked less than okay. Her eyes were red and had bags under them, her hair was messy, more so than usual, and her stride wasn't as energetic.

"I'm fine." She said, stopping in front of Trunks' hospital bed. her already narrowed eyes become more so as her gaze fell onto Trunks, "Why... Why are you **such** an idiot...?" She muttered under her breath.

"Chiyo?" Trunks asked, not quite hearing her. Bulma decided to leave the room and give the two teens some privacy.

"I said... **WHY** ARE YOU **SUCH** AN **IDIOT**?!" She yelled. "I cant _believe _you! Have you lost your mind?! Why would you even think of going to fight the androids alone?! Are trying to end up like Gohan, Is that what you're trying to accomplish!?"

Trunks was taken back, He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I've already lost one person I care about! I dont know what I would do if... I was so scared... scared that those monsters had killed you!" Tears ran down Chiyo's eyes.

"Chiyo I'm sorry..." Trunks said, with guild lacing his voice. The last time he'd seen Chiyo cry was when Gohan died, after than she just began bottling up her sorrow, "I was just so angry, that I couldn't think straight. All I wanted to do was to make the androids pay for what they did to Gohan and all those innocent pepole."

"I understand how you feel, Trunks. I miss Gohan too." Chiyo wiped her eyes, "Just please... don't do stupid things like that anymore. Gohan and Bulma wouldn't want that and neither would I. We can go back in time and fix all of this."

"Thanks, Chiyo."

* * *

><p>Trunks and Bulma stood in her lab next to the newly finished time machine. "Where's Chiyo? She wouldn't be late for this." Trunks said. He was wearing a black shirt underneath, a short cut blue Capsule Corp jacket, black pants and yellow boots.<p>

"I'm here! Sorry, I'm late. Mom kept trying to give me this huge duffel bag with stuff." Chiyo said walking through the door. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was clad in a black midriff bearing shirt, a red hoodie, black pants and light brown boots. Trunks blushed as he looked at her

"It's alright, Chiyo. Oh, Trunks your face is completely red. You should really just ask her out already." Bulma said, bluntly. "I can't wait around for grandchildren forever. I'm sure Chi Chi feels the same way."

"B-BULMA?!" Chiyo said, blushing heavily.

"Mom!" Trunks exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh, I was only joking around, mostly." Bulma giggled. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah." Trunks exasperated.

"This is the cure for Goku's heart virus. Please be extremely careful with it." Bulma said, handing Trunks the medicine. "Okay, you two. Please be careful." The two demi saiyans entered the yellow ship. "And Trunks make sure you come back to me!"

"I Love you mom!" Trunks said.

"I love you too." Bulma said, before the two kids disappeared. "If you only knew how much."

* * *

><p>"So... I'm guessing it worked?" Chiyo asked, taking a look at herself. They landed in a rocky desert wasteland. Not very far from where Frieza was supposed to land<p>

"Looks like it. All our body parts are on the right person." Trunks said jokingly.

"C'mon, Trunks. No messing around Trunks. We're on a serious mission." Chiyo said, smiling. "Besides, that would be teleporting."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, look who's made it to the party." Trunks said, pointing out the foreign alien ship.

Frieza and the larger alien, King Kold, exited the ship, along with a few foot soldiers. "I call dibs on the big one." Chiyo said, with a large grin on her face.

"Aren't you the overachiever." Trunks said, as they moved closer to Frieza's ship.

"You know it." Chiyo smirked following after him.

"So, this is Earth. I've destroyed worse." Frieza said, looking around. "Honestly, this planet looks incredibly hickish. There's no modern technology anywhere."

"We didn't come all the way here to play around with the local natives, my son. We're here for that super saiyan who hurt you. Anyone who dares threaten our supremacy must be destroyed!" King Kold said.

"Between the two of us I'm sure we can easily end his dirt monkey life. But, I'm much stronger than before, so I'm sure I can take him on all by my lonesome." Frieza said, confidently.

"Well, that filthy saiyan won't return home for another 3 hours. Shall we wait for him?" King asked.

"Without a shadow of a doubt father. But, I wanna crush his will to live first. Maybe killing all the Earthlings would be a nice touch? Surely, his friends and family all live here." Frieza said.

"How many humans we can get in 3 hours? I guess there's only one way to find out." Frieza said before chuckling to himself. Hurry, Goku! Hurry! I've come back from the brink of death to take my revenge out on you!" Frieza ranted. "Move out, men! and when you encounter the earthlings, you know what to do. Now go."

"Right." They yelled before Trunks sliced them into pieces before they could fly away.

"Okay... So, you have our attention. What're you two here for?" Frieza asked.

"To kill you, of course. What else?" Trunks said.

"Sorry, but could you repeat?" King Kold said.

"I'm sure you heard him the first time. We've come here to kill you." Chiyo said, dangerously.

"They're serious, father. Oh, I'm terrified. Aren't you?" The two aliens chuckled. "If only you knew with whom you were picking a fight."

"Oh, we know... You're Frieza." Trunks said. "It really shouldn't be that surprising. Truth is we've known about you for years."

Frieza looked surprised. "Oh, you flatter me. It looks like my reputation surpasses me. Even on the like of this worthless hick rock have heard of me. But, it seems no ones told you that i'm the strongest being in the universe.

"It seems someone's failed to tell you that you've chosen the wrong planet to invade. You both are going to die here and we are your executioners." Chiyo said.

Frieza's face went from full of rage to amused. "I grow bored of this." He turned his head to a green lizard man. "Deal with them. And the rest of you go out there and kill every human you see."

"Right!"

"Listen up. Surrender now and I'll let you live." Trunks said.

Chiyo rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "I don't know about that last part, but when we start this fight there's no turning back. Or holding back."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that kids." The red haired alien said.

"Hey, Prince Frieza told me to flatten these little twerps." The green one said. "Heh, they're power level's only 5. What a joke! Yeah, you're gonna be all over the landscape but, you wont suffer... much." he said before firing his laser gun at the two demi saiyans.

They easily deflected it. The two blasts crashed on either side of them, blowing up the mountains. More shots were fired and they deflected those as well. Before even batting an eye Trunks took out the other foot soldier, "Now you're going to die!" Another alien soldier attack as all the others followed. Trunks pulled out his sword and sliced up the soldiers.

"It seems you are tougher than you look." Frieza said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Did you guys feel that? There are two more huge power levels that just showed up out of no where!" Krillin exclaimed, after the Z-fighters sensed all the ki that just disappeared.

"Yeah and all the energy that had been there is all gone now." Tien said.

"Like there was a battle and someone just lost." Yamucha said.

"Battle? But, how could that be? Everyone is right here!" Bulma said.

"Something big is happening over there." Yamucha said.

* * *

><p>"Well, now that wasn't half bad." King Kold said, impressed with the display.<p>

"For Earthlings that is." Frieza said.

"Get ready we're coming for you next." Trunks said.

"I'm quaking in my boots. Did you hear that, my son? They mean take us down." King Kold said.

"Let them try, father." Frieza said, with an exasperated sigh, "Well, now. How is this for a final thought? The warrior who underestimates his opponents has already sealed his own fate."

"You mean like you?" Trunks said.

"What was that?" Frieza snarled.

Chiyo chuckled a bit, "Don't act like you dont know. Those modifications to your body wouldn't be because you lost a fight, right. Though, you look like you've seen better days, metal face."

"If you were smart you would've stayed home. But, now that we're here, were gonna end this." Trunks said.

"Curse your insolent tongue!" Frieza said. "Father, these primates need to be taught a lesson."

"Very well. No one talks to my son that way." King kold said.

"Not that you merit the attention but I'm going to kill you now. You should feel honored." Frieza said.

"No, you're not. I'm gonna cut you down the middle. You're already dead." Trunks said.

"I'm already dead? I assure you, I'm very much alive." Frieza said.

"Make sure you come at me with every thing you've got. I don't plan to go easy on you like Goku did." Trunks said.

"Goku?" King Kold asked.

"He's the super Saiyan we've come here to kill." Frieza said. " But of course. You and he must be in league."

"We've never met the guy. Just fans of his work." Trunks said.

"Are you? Then you should share his fate." Frieza said.

"Jeez! Enough with the talking! Lets just get rid of them already!?" Chiyo thought, getting impatient.

"Oh, boy... You'll get your turn in a minute, Chi." Trunks said, sweat dropping.

"Alright, but hurry up the others will be here soon." Chiyo said, folding her arms

"Okay. So remind me, Frieza. What was it you were saying? When you were ordering your men to kill all the humans. You said you wanted them to do it before the super saiyan arrived, right?" Trunks asked.

"That is what I said. To wipe out humanity before the monkey trash can come back. Well, finding my self short on minions, thanks to you two, I'll just have to do it myself."

Trunks scoffed, "You don't have enough time."

"Really? Clearing out the planet before the Super Saiyan comes back shouldn't take the likes of me more that an hour or two." Frieza bragged.

"Wrong again. Hey, Frieza. You wanna here a secret? I happen to know that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan. As a matter of fact you're looking at a couple of them." Trunks said, with a smirk on his face.

"What...?!" Frieza yelled. His face then changed. "You almost had me there. You a quite the bluff in the face of death. Relying on legends in the face of defeat. How foolish and pathetic. Reminds me of a certain monkey prince."

Trunks and Chiyo's ki raised until the were at exponential heights. The ground around them began to shake and crumbled as they yelled. Even where the Z-fighter and Vegeta were they could feel the incredible power and earth shaking. Their hair became a shining gold color and their eyes became a lightless teal blue.

"So these are Super Saiyans?" King Kold asked. "They dont look anymore powerful than before."

_'Th-Their eyes... THEY HAVE THE SAME EYES...AS THAT FILTHY** SAIYAN**!'_

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Frieza." Trunks said, smugly.

"A face of absolute terror." Chiyo smiled.

"I...** I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU**!" Frieza yelled, sending a blast of ki at Trunks and Chiyo. They both dodged it, but Trunks went on the offensive and shot a ki blast at Frieza, which he easily dodged. Then, he went in for the kill. Trunks rushed in front of Frieza and sliced him into little pieces then blasting them out of existence. He and Chiyo landing gracefully on the ground.

"Hey, Krillin look up there!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh, no. They're here already. Great... This is exactly why I wish you hadn't wasted time talking to dead meat." Chiyo said bluntly, before stepping forward. "My turn." She looked up at the purple lizard-like creature and sized him us as not much of a threat, _'This wont take long.'_

"You? Your friend over there may be strong enough to take out my son, but you... You are only a woman. Weak, fragile and not worth my time." King Kold said, amused at the thought. "You should respect your own life."

A vein became visible in Chiyo's head when she heard that remark. Was he really suggesting that she was weak? Before King Kold could even begin to speak to Trunks, Chiyo punched him so hard that he skidded back almost a yard into a rock formation. "**WHO'RE YOU CALLING WEAK AND FRAGILE?!**" She yelled. She then proceeded to throw heavy punches and kicks to his body point where he was bleeding profusely and begging for his life.

"You really shouldn't push her buttons." Trunks said, tear dropping.

"P-Please spare me! I'll give you an entire galaxy, make you a queen...!" King Kold, begged.

"Anything you can offer me is lower than trash." The ki blast she fired was strong enough to turn the former king into ashes ten times over. Chiyo sighed, finally calming and powering down. "Who's not worth your time now?"

"Remind me to never call you weak." Trunks said.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what are we gonna do about them anyway? Goku's not even here yet." Chiyo said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Hey! We're gonna go meet Goku where he'll be landing, you can come along if you want?" Trunks said, to the still shocked Z-fighters.

"Now what will we do if they find out who we are?" Chiyo whispered.

"They wont. As long as we dont spill anything." Trunks said.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Chiyo said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. 'Till next time!<strong>


	4. Goku is back!

**Here we go again! Hello everyONE. Whats up? A new update hooray!** **I'd like to ask NightmareOnElmStreetFan and Guest for reviewing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The Z-Fighters and Vegeta reluctantly followed the two demi Saiyans to the spot where Goku was supposed to land, "So... Where exactly is Goku going to land again?" Chiyo asked, as she flew next to Trunks.<p>

"Right around here." Trunks said, pointing ahead of them.

"Well, that doesn't really tell me anything. Everything still looks like a bunch of rocks that look the same to me. Good thing we have that radar." The two teenage demi Saiyans touched down first, followed by the others.

Trunks pulled out a capsule, clicked it and out popped a small fridge. He turned to the confused and suspicious Z-fighters and Vegeta, "Goku won't be here for another 3 hours. I brought plenty, help yourselves." Trunks said, taking out a soda for himself and Chiyo.

"We have to sit around here for 3 hours? That sucks. But might as well get comfortable." Chiyo grabbed an orange soda and took a seat on a rock next to Trunks. After taking a sip she glanced over at little Gohan._ 'Aw... It's little Gohan. He was such a cute kid.'_

"Well, then. I think I'll have something, too." Bulma said, looking at the choices.

"Me too." Gohan said, feeling less tense. "Got any orange?"

_'It's funny how Bulma and Gohan were the first one's to trust us.'_ Chiyo thought, with a grin.

"Hey wait, Gohan." Krillin was still wary of the two teens.

"Thanks, mister." Gohan said, looking up at Trunks. "Let's see what sounds the best."

"That's weird. I dont think I've heard of this brand." Bulma help up one of the cans and inspected it.

Chiyo casted a look in Bulma's direction, "It's new. Like, **really** new."

Gohan took a sip, "Wow, that's really good!"

"Yeah, your right." Bulma agreed. "That _is_ good! I hope it comes to a store nearby soon."

"It's _that_ good, huh...? You... Uh... You got any grape?" Krillin asked, hesitantly.

"Um, you guys?" Yamucha asked warily. "Are we really going to trust them?"

"Oh, will you calm down, you worry wort? It's only soda." Bulma said, holding up her can to the former desert bandit's face. She gave a 'hmpf' and looked over at Trunks. "Say... We haven't met before... Have we?"

Trunks blinked before stammering out an answer, "Uh, no. I doubt it." Chiyo let out an 'pfft!' sound trying to cover her laughter.

"Hey, so how do you guys know my dad, anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Well, We've never had the honor of actually meeting him face to face." Trunks said.

"We only know him by reputation." Chiyo said. "Y'know, tales of a hero-type stuff."

"But, If that's the case, how did you guys set this up? How do you know that he'll be here in 3 hours without even meeting?" Krillin asked.

"Sorry guys, we cant tell you that. Sorry..." Trunks said looking down.

Vegeta trembled in anger and stepped forward, "Oh, you cant? Well I **demand** answers. Starting with your identities and your power! Where do a couple of brats obtain that level of power?!" he snapped, harshly.

_'Jeez, that's Trunks' father? What a pushy jerk!'_ Chiyo thought, glaring at the Saiyan prince.

"So, when you guys were fighting Frieza and that big guy, were you guys really Super Saiyans?" Gohan asked, ignoring Vegeta's yelling.

Chiyo smiled at Gohan, "That's right, squirt. We both were Super Saiyans."

"Bah, sive me a break! There are exactly 2 Saiyans left in existence, 3 if you count Kakkarot's half breed brat!" Vegeta yelled, his fists clenching tightly, "Frieza made sure that our entire race was wiped out. So there's absolutely **no** way you two could be Saiyans!"

"But, they were totally super Saiyans when they were fighting," Gohan argued, with a pout. He raised his hands to his own hair for effect, "They even had the crazy blonde hair and they're super strong!"

"And a **real** Saiyan's hair would be black the rest of the time." Vegeta said, angrily gesturing to Trunks' light purple hair, "Anything different, especially this boy's womanly colored hair, is considered to be an abomination among Saiyans! "

"Even so, _her_ hair is black." Gohan pouted, gesturing to Chiyo. "She must be a saiyan, right?"

"Hey, You're jacket looks really familiar! I have one just like it at home." Bulma said, stepping in front of Gohan before a fight broke out, "And that logo... that's Capsule corps. Do you work for our company?" Bulma asked. "If not, I can totally recommend you guys."

"No, I'm definitely not an employee." Trunks said.

"And we definitely dont have time for a job right now either." Chiyo said, finishing her can and crushing it,

"I didn't think so. Well, what're your names or is that a big secret too?" Bulma asked.

"Actually it is. But, I can tell you our ages I'm 17 and she's 16." Trunks said.

"It's odd that they wont even tell us their names." Tien said, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the lack of information coming from the two teens.

"Yeah." Yamucha agreed. "Just what're they hiding?"

"Hey, guys we've grilled them enough, don't you think? If it wasn't for them, the entire planet would of been blow away." Bulma said, trying to lift the tense atmosphere that was about to dawn on them. "Besides, if they were really going to do anything, they could have done it already."

The others hesitantly agreed.

**About an hour later...**

Bulma's gaze moved from Trunks to Vegeta, as she sat next to Krillin, "Is it just me... or do those two look kind of alike?" She asked the bald monk. "Not only that, the girl kinda looks like Goku."

"Now that you mention it, I guess, If I squint just right, he does. That guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump." Krillin said.

"That's because he's a prince. He has to act like that, like the world isn't good enough for him." Bulma reasoned.

"Sure, I guess. That girl... She does remind me of Goku though." Krillin said.

Trunks glanced over at Vegeta for the umpteenth time.

"You keep staring. Am I so interesting? If you're a Saiyan like you say, then I'm sure you've seen another of our kind before." Vegeta said.

"Actually, we haven't." Trunks said looking away.

Chiyo giggled. _'Look at him acting all shy. Its so cute.'_

"What's so damn funny?!" Vegeta barked at Chiyo.

Chiyo raised an eyebrow, "Oh, nothing at all. I'm just not used to seeing a pink shirt. Well, not on a man. Very pretty by the way." she laughed as his face slowly became red with anger. Vegeta growled in rage and threw a ki ball at Chiyo, which she easily smacked up into the air. She whistled, "Whoa, Is it someone's time of the month already?"

"Listen here, you damn brat-"

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

Trunks' watch went off signaling Goku's arrival. "We'll times up. Goku should be touching down at any minute now."

"Really?" Bulma asked excitedly.

Chiyo's eyes widened when she sensed a very powerful energy coming from the sky. _'Is that Goku's power? It's incredible!'_

"It's my dad! That's his energy I know it!" Gohan yelled.

A trail of light flew across the sky and over their heads and landed a distance from them. A race started out between the Z-fighters, who were a lot more excited to see Goku than the two time travelers. The nearby crater was as deep as it was wide. The ship's door slowly opened to reveal a surprised Goku, clad in weird alien clothes. Almost everyone bursted into cheers.

"Goku! Your back!"

Said man's hand raised up to scratch the back of his head. "Hey, guys...! What are you doing here in the middle of no where? How'd you know I was gonna be here?"

"These kids told us!" Bulma said, gesturing to Chiyo and Trunks.

"You know them, right dad?" Gohan asked.

"Who are you two?" Goku asked, floating up to the group.

"Huh? You really don't know who they are?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, never met 'em." Goku said.

"But, how would they knew the exact date and time you were gonna be here?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. I know Frieza was able to track my ship down. So they probably knew when I was gonna touch down." Goku said. He thought for a moment. "Oh! So who took Frieza down? I felt some crazy energy. Was it Vegeta? Or was it you Piccolo?"

"Neither. Those two kids defeated Frieza and his father... And their Super Saiyans, like you." Piccolo said.

"Super Saiyans? You guys are so young! And a girl, too! I had no idea there were Saiyans left!" Goku said.

"You fool! What part of 'Our world exploded' do you not understand!?" Vegeta yelled. "Besides me, you and that half breed brat, there are **none** left!"

"Well, does it really matter where they came from! The more the merrier!" Goku said, cheerfully.

"Yes, it does matter. I see you still don't take anything seriously." Bulma scolded.

"Dont take anything seriously" Goku asked. "Sure, I do?"

_'He's not exactly what I was expecting...'_ Chiyo thought.

"Um, Goku? Can we have a word with you?" Trunks said.

"Huh? Oh sure." Goku said.

"But It has to be just us." Chiyo said.

Goku's face became serious, "Alright, then."

"You just met them and now your keeping secrets from us?" Yamucha asked. "Goku, we're your friends"

"Don't worry, Yamucha. I'll be right back." Goku said, flying off with the teens.

The three Saiyans flew far enough away from the group that nobody could hear them... so they thought. "Here should be good." Trunks said

"Oh, I forgot to say it back there, but thanks for taking down Frieza for me." Goku said. "I guess, I let him off to easy."

"I'll say... But seriously, don't mention it." Chiyo said. "Originally, you were the one who was supposed to defeat Frieza and his father. But, events didn't seem to be going as planned, so we had step in."

"Frieza must have made really good time. It's a but of a surprise that he made it here before me. I guess he didn't learn his lesson after Namek. I would of taught him not to mess with earth." Goku said.

"Uh, no offense but, he landed three hours before you, there wouldn't have been a world left by the time you got back." Trunks said.

"That's what you think." Goku grinned, "But, I had a little something up my sleeve."

"Its a thing called instant transmission." Goku said.

"Instant transmission?" Chiyo repeated.

Trunks' eyes widened, "Like teleportation?"

"Yeah, I picked it up from the natives on this planet called Yardrat." Goku explained, nonchalantly. "I was going to zip down here from my ship and teach Frieza a lesson, but you guys beat me to the punch."

"I had no idea you had those sorts of skills at your disposal. I thought you were too far away to stop him." Trunks said.

"You've got to be kidding me. So that means we've changed the course of history for nothing!" Chiyo exclaimed. "And on top of that the timeline's even more messed up because **someone** insisted that we meet the others."

A confused eyebrow was raised on Goku's face, "History? Timeline? What's going on?"

"Before we explain that, let me ask you something. How well can you control your Saiyan abilities can you transform at will?" Trunks asked.

"Huh? Where are you going with this?" Chiyo whispered.

"You'll see."

"Oh, well at first, I had to be really worked up to change. But, now I can do it whenever." Goku said.

"Can you show me? I would honestly consider it an honor. I have to know." Trunks said.

"Alright, then." Goku said, before transforming. His hair became a golden and his eyes teal. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yeah. Thanks for humoring me. You look just like we do when we transform." Trunks said.

"It's amazing." Chiyo said, her heart pounding in her chest, _'It's like I'm looking at Gohan again...'_

"So what do we do now?" Goku asked.

"I guess we should return the favor." Trunks looked over at Chiyo and nodded. They both became Super Saiyan. Thair hair became blonde and spiked out, while their eyes changed to a lightless blue

"We really do look alike, huh?" Goku said.

"Hm... Sorry, Goku." Trunks said, before attacking Goku with his sword. All his attacks were blocked by Goku's sword.

"Awesome. My mom told me you were amazing. But you're even better than that." Trunks said.

"And that was the sword that sliced into Frieza like he was wet tissue paper." Chiyo said, watching in amazement.

"Well, I'm sure he wasn't trying his hardest anyway." Goku said.

"I know we can trust you now. But, I should come clean." Trunks said. "When I'm about to tell you is extremely sensitive, so It all **has** to stay between us."

"Fair enough. What you say wont go any further. I can keep a secret with the best of them." Goku said.

"Well, we arrived today in a time machine from a point 20 years into the future, give or take." Trunks said.

"Really?! You traveled back from the future!" Goku exclaimed.

"That's right and my name is Trunks and Vegeta's right when he says there are no other Saiyans left, aside from you, him and Gohan. Its actually pretty ironic though, considering he's my father."

Goku was shocked to hear the news, "S-So someone has a kid with Vegeta? And that kid is you?! Oh, man I can totally see it now." Goku looked back at Vegeta then at Trunks. "Seriously, I cant even imagine Vegeta being a _'daddy'_. That's nuts." He said, still in shock.

"Well, that doesn't happen for about two years." Trunks said.

"Wow, that blows my mind." Goku said.

"But, **that** isn't what we came all this way here to tell you." Chiyo said, cutting in. "We need your help, Goku."

"**My** help?"

"Yes. Three years from now, on May 12th, around 10:00 a.m. On a island just off of south city, they will make themselves known to the world. They're androids, a hybrid of man and machine, more powerful than anything the world has ever seen. And the man who created them, was no other than the Red Ribbon Army's resident lunatic, Dr. Gero." Trunks explained.

"Dr. Gero? How can that be? I wiped out the Red Ribbon Army. I'm sure of it." Goku said.

"We know. You only took down the army itself back when you were a kid. But, since he himself was never taken down, this gave him the chance to continue his research." Chiyo said, folding her arms.

"So what's he after? Is it the whole '_I'm gonna take over the world thing again?_" Goku asked.

"Knowing him, probably. He never issued commands but, it lines up with what he pursued back in the day. Gero got what was coming to him, though. He created those androids to terrorize humans, but they turned on their master and killed him. All they love to do is kill and cause destruction and with Gero dead, no one knows how to call them off." Trunks explained.

"Well, you guys are Super Saiyans, and you guys took down Frieza and his dad like they were nobody. If you say these things are trouble, I'm sure they must be." Goku said.

"They are. We've tried taking down those monsters ourselves countless times, but it never works out. No matter how hard we fought, we were always lucky to leave the battles in one piece." Chiyo said.

"But, why did you two fight them alone? Isn't there anyone help?" Goku asked.

"That's the thing, Goku. They're all gone. We're the only warriors left alive 20 years from now. In three years, Krillin, Yamucha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and even Vegeta will be killed by the androids. Your son is the only one who manages to get away. It's Gohan who teaches us the way of the warrior. How to fight like a Saiyan. And how to die like one." Trunks said, his face darkening.

"And with Piccolo dead and gone in our time, the wishes we could make with the dragon balls are gone as well." Chiyo added gravely. "We cant even bring anyone back. So death is for good."

"Dammit! We cant do it alone and there's no one left!" Trunks yelled.

"Wait, hold on. What about me? Why am I not helping you out? I guess the androids get to me too, huh?" Goku asked.

"They don't. You never battle. Not long after now, your gonna come down with an illness. It's gonna be the death of you. Literally." Trunks said. "Its a virus that target your heart. Not even a Super Saiyan can overcome it."

"A heart virus? And Senzu beans cant do anything to make it better. Its just not fair! I mean why do I have to miss the fight!?" Goku yelled, in disappointment.

"The part that upsets you the most is that you wont be able to fight the androids?" Trunks asked.

"Wait... You're upset that you wont be able to fight them...? Aren't you afraid of them, after all we've told you?" Chiyo asked, with shock evident in her voice. _'_

"Of course I am, they sound like monsters, but it would have been a great chance to see what I'm made of and I'm gonna miss out." Goku said.

Chiyo sweatdropped at her father's reaction, '_Oh, man. Mom was **not** overacting about him when it comes to fighting...'_

"You really are the caliber of warrior I hoped you would be." Trunks said. "Gohan and my mom weren't exaggerating about you at all." Trunks went into his pocket and handed Goku a small vile. "When the symptoms appear, use this."

"What is it?"

"It's the heart medicine you'll need. The virus will be new and incurable now, but 20 years from now we've pretty much cured it. If you use that medicine like we've told you, you'll be fine." Chiyo said.

"Oh, man! That's great news!" Goku exclaimed. "Thanks! I just wish you would've told me this from the start.

"Actually, we shouldn't be trying to change the past and future like this. But with the future what it is we had no choice. Now I'm sure you'll keep everything from going so wrong, Goku. My mom knows it too, she kept telling me. If she didn't believe in you, she wouldn't have worked so hard on the time machine." Trunks said

"Your mother made your time machine? So that must mean she's a genius like..."

"Yeah, that's my mom." Trunks said, pointing over to Bulma. Goku fell over in surprise, causing Chiyo to laugh.

"Bulma's your mother?!" Goku yelled. "Out of all your future news that takes the cake. I always figured Bulma and Yamucha would settle down."

"She was tired of Yamucha two-timing her, so they broke up. And there was Vegeta. She told me he looked so lonesome. It was a spur of the moment. And they never got married." Trunks said, Blushing.

_'Oh, he's acting all bashful again.'_ Chiyo thought, smiling to herself.

"I was just a baby when my father died, so I didn't remember him. Meting him today was interesting to say the least. Please don't tell the about any of this, okay? Especially that. If you mention it to them than that might effect my existence." Trunks said

"Alright. Its our secret." Goku said.

"Well that about covers it. I guess we should be heading back to the future so I can tell my mom that we got to meet the one and only Goku." Trunks said.

"Right. And tell her thanks for the medicine too. This outta shake things don't you think?" Goku said.

"Yeah and with you in the game this time around, we might have a chance at winning this fight." Chiyo said.

"So is this goodbye?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It takes months to charge up the time machine for a round trip. But if we can stay out of harms way until then you can definitely count on seeing us again. In three years time." Trunks said.

"Alright. Then you be sure to make it back. Meanwhile I'll be training nonstop to make your trip worth it." Goku said.

Trunks put a thumbs up and prepared to fly off before Goku said, "Oh Wait, you never told me who you were? Lemme you're Vegeta's daughter?"

"No, I'm not. My name is Chiyo." She said with a bit of annoyance at the idea of being the daughter of the pompous prince, "I was planning on not saying anything at all but..." she scratching the back of her head, in embarrassment. "I'm **your** daughter."

Goku's eyes became dish sized, "**M-My** daughter!? I have a daughter!"

Chiyo nodded fighting back the urge to laugh at his reaction, "I'm born only 7 months after Trunks is."

"Whoa, thats wild. Chi-Chi and I have **another** child. A girl, too. I dont even know **what** to say!" Goku walked over to Chiyo and gave have her a large hug, lifting her up into the air. Chiyo looked down at him in shock. While Trunks and Goku's friends a distance away, looked on in a near equal amount of shock.

"Woah, Goku just hugged that girl! What does he think he's doing?! I'm sure he knows he's married!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing, Bulma." Krillin said trying to calm the irate woman down, "Goku would never cheat on Chi-Chi! Besides, that girl is 16 years old, way to young. On top of that, this is **Goku** we're talking about. The guy who didn't even know the difference between girls and boys was until he was a teenager!"

"Hmm, I suppose so..." Bulma said folding her arms

"Goku- I mean dad, please let go. Your friends are watching..." Chiyo said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, sorry about that." Goku said, before gently setting her down.

"Well, we really have to get going now, Goku." Trunks said. "You'll see us again in three years."

"Alright, until then." Goku said.

"Goodbye." The two demi Saiyans waved as Trunks opened up the capsule with the time machine and stepped inside.

Chiyo sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Well, that wasn't at all what I expected. Actually, I have no idea what I was expecting..."

"I get that. Vegeta wasn't what I expected either." Trunks said, setting the controls in the time machine.

"Yeah, he's a complete as-"

"Chiyo!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What? He was a complete jerk. Completely unnecessary." Chiyo said with folded arms.

Trunks groaned, "I know, I know. But, I'm sure he's just upset that we were Super Saiyans and he wasn't. My mom always said that he was really proud."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out when we come back."

"Right. In three years." Trunks and Chiyo looked down at the group and waved as they went back to their own time.

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a half years later...<strong>

"AH- GOKU THE BABY'S COMING!" A heavily pregnant Chi-chi screamed at her husband who unfortunately was miles away from their home training vigorously with Piccolo and Gohan in order to combat the coming androids.

"Goku!" Piccolo called, hearing the woman's voice with his Namekian hearing.

Goku stopped his sparring with Gohan and looked over at Piccolo, "Huh, something wrong?"

"Your wife is screaming. Pretty sure the baby's coming." He said.

"Oh, gotta get there fast, C'mon, Gohan!" Goku picked up his son and Instant transmission-ed away Piccolo sighed and headed towards the house.

The screams of the Son matron could be heard echoing from out of the house, Goku and the doctor were in the living room with Chi-Chi who was sweating up a storm trying to bring their little bundle of joy into the world, "C'mon, Chi-Chi! You can do it! Just push!"

"SHUT UP, GOKU! **YOU** DID THIS TO ME!" Chi Chi yelled, crushing his hand in her grip.

Gohan and Piccolo stood outside of the house, "I'm gonna be a big brother!" he said, excitedly. "I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy...?"

"A girl." Piccolo said, his gaze not leaving the mountains.

Gohan looked up at him, "You think so, Mr. Piccolo?"

The doctor stuck his head out the door, "You can come inside now, Gohan. And, uh, you can come in if you want..."

Piccolo glanced at the man before flying away, "I'll pass."

"Mom! Do I have a little brother or a little sister?" Gohan asked, running into the room.

"Its a little girl. Your little sister." Chi Chi said, showing off the child to you son. "Goku, what should we name her?"

Goku took the small child into his arms and looked down at her, lovingly, "Chiyo."

"You want to name her Chiyo?" Chi-chi asked.

"Definitely. little baby, Chiyo."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was that? That's it for now. Later!<strong>


	5. The Other Androids

**Oh man... Hey everyONE. How long has it been? Nine months? I'm really sorry about not updating in forever. I kind of got involved in other things. And lost interest in writing this story. But evern with my laziness and lack of attention span, I managed to get back into writing this story. Again, I am soooooo sorry!Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me the motivation to return! I really appreciate it!  
><strong>

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Other Androids <strong>

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi sighed as she washed the remaining dishes in the sink, "This house just feels so empty without Goku and Gohan... Even Dad is busy..."<p>

Baby Chiyo, who seemed to find an incredible amount of enjoyment out of her baby sized spoon, threw it to the ground from her high chair. "Dah!" She tried to get her mother's attention, wanting the object of her amusement back.

"That's right, sweetie. I wish daddy was here too." Chi-Chi turned off the faucet and picked up the small child and held her above her head. Chiyo was wearing a pink onesie with the words 'My daddy loves me' on it and her still short black hair messy from recently waking up from a nap. "Who's mommy's little angel? You are!" Chiyo giggled happily and clapped her hands.

There was a sudden heavy knock at the door, "Chi-Chi, open up! Hurry!"

Chi-Chi, holding Chiyo against her waist, rushed towards the door and threw it open. Yamucha was at the door with Goku slung over his shoulder. "Chi-Chi! Get Goku's heart medicine!"

"Goku! O-Okay!" Chi-chi quickly put Chiyo down at the couch and rolled out a mattress for Goku and got his medication. "What happened to him?!"

"That virus that the future kids told us about! It came late." Yamucha explained.

Baby Chiyo climbed off of the couch trying to see what the commotion was about, "Wah?" She crawled up to Yamucha and grabbed his pants and pulled on it, her grip much stronger that of a normal baby.

"Chi-Chi, you and Goku got a little kid here, too?" Yamucha said, looking down at the small child. She gave him a questioning look and raised her arms with her tiny hands clenching and un-clenching. "Bah! Bah!" Yamucha picked her up and walked over to Goku.

"Her name is Chiyo." Chi-Chi said, feeding the medicine to Goku, who was breathing heavily and had a painful expression on his face,

"Goku... Please stay with us. If you dont get out there and beat those androids, we're toast." Yamucha said. "Wait... The future kids said that the disease is contagious. Maybe Chiyo should be here. I doubt this medicine is for babies."

"Oh- You're right! But my dad is busy! I wonder if Bulma is busy." She grabbed the phone and dialed in a number, "Hello, Bulma?"

**With Bulma and Yajirobe...**

"Looks like I'm getting a call." Bulma pressed a button and answered, "Hello?"

"Bulma? Sorry to be so last minute but I really need you to watch Chiyo for me." Chiyo said, a bit frantically.

"Now? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Goku's heart disease has effected him late! I can't have Chiyo here it's contagious." Chiyo said,

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Keep Chiyo outside." Bulma hung up.

"Good, we can stay away from the androids and go to Goku's house." Yajirobe said.

"What? No we cant. Goku is sick and we'll get it too if we stay there. We're getting Chiyo and heading back on track." Bulma said.

**Back at the Son House...**

"How long will it be until Bulma get here?" Yamucha asked.

"I'm not sure. I called her nearly a half an hour ago. But, that's given me time to pack a little bag for Chiyo." Chi-chi said, answered stepping outside. A plane could be heard nearby and landed in front of the house. "She's here!"

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma said hopping out of the plane. "Is Goku okay?"

"We've given him the medicine but, I dont know when he'll be okay." Chi-chi said, worriedly.

"Well, I'll take Chiyo for you." Bulma said, as Chi-Chi handed the little girl to her. "Trunks will have a little playmate now."

"Thanks, Bulma." Chi-chi said.

"Leave it to me. Say bye to mommy." Bulma said moving Chiyo's arm.

Chiyo watched was her mommy get farther and farther from her, "Ma?" She reached out her hands and tried to get away from the blue haired woman who was taking her away. "Maaahhh!" Tears ran down her face and she wailed loudly.

"Oh, no..." Bulma sighed, known that her son would soon start crying as well.

"Mommy's going to miss you, Chiyo!"

**South City...**

"Woah... Somethings definitely gone down here." Chiyo said as the two looked down at the island. She was now 18 and her hair grew a couple inches longer, "What do you think?"

"Well, from the looks of it I'd say we're too late." Trunks said, he also looked older and was now 19.

"You don't think they were-" Chiyo started.

"-No. I don't see Goku or the androids either." Trunks said. "What I want to know is what happened here. I'd say that we should try to go back further in the time machine, but its risky we barely have enough fuel to get back as it is."

"Wait a second. Trunks, you feel that? A few huge power levels!" Chiyo said. "There has to be a battle going on not too far from here!"

"They must of chosen a different location! Let's go!" Trunks said.

"Right behind you! That way." They both sped of the direction of the energy.

About halfway to there destination Chiyo spotted the battlefield, "There they are!" Chiyo said, speeding up.

"Chi, hold on a sec." He looked down into a huge crater below them.

"What, what is it? We have to hurry." Chiyo said, impatiently.

"Look down there." They floated down and found a fat white android head.

"What the **hell** is this?" she said picking it up as if it was a dirty rag. "It's all beat up. Wait. Don't... Don't tell me this thing is an android. But this looks nothing like the androids from our time! Trunks, do you recognize it?"

"I've never seen anything like it. I thought we prepared them, but I'm not even sure what were up against." Trunks said, before an explosion went off in the distance. "Is the battle still going on!?"

"Looks like it." A smirk then appeared on her face, "Finally! Time to go knock some heads!" The flew off in the direction of the blast.

They reached the battleground to see everyone just floating around at the moment.

Chiyo looked down at the wrinkled old man with an exposed brain in a clear container, "Another one? Did our interference really change the past that much?"

"Is this the android you've been fighting?" Trunks asked. "He's not one of the androids from our time."

"Wait, what? if this isn't the androids you warned us about, then what is it?" Vegeta asked.

"I wish I knew the answer to that." Trunks said, looking down.

"So, what have we been fighting?" Piccolo asked.

"Wait, what did he say? Who is this guy?" Krillin asked, nervously. The Z-fighter looked down at the old man in shock.

"No! Nonsense! There's no doubting this thing is an android! You think that's just a coincidence?!" Vegeta yelled.

Chiyo glared angrily at the hostile Saiyan, "Idiot! He never said it _wasnt_ an android, it just looks different from the androids **we've** faced! I.E the ones that _killed_ you in our time." Vegeta growled at the girl and opened his mouth to retort.

"Why does it matter if they dont look like the ones in the future?" Krillin asked. "Oh sure, we have changed history a little, but what's the big deal? The whole point of this battle was to change the future, maybe this was one of the changes."

"I hope you're right." Tien said.

"Reguardless, we cant be too sure." Chiyo said, folding her arms.

"Hey, Gohan. Am I crazy or is that Bulma?" Krillin asked, looking past their group.

A small vehicle was playing towards them, "Yoohoo!" Bulma called.

"Bulma?! What the hell is she doing there?!" Chiyo exclaimed. _'Is she crazy?!'_

"It's too dangerous! Stay away from here!" Trunks yelled, warning her to turn back, for her own safety.

The old man android began to speak, "I was speaking the truth when I said you had no chance of winning. The moment I'm gone, number 17 and 18 will be here to avenge me!"

"17 and 18?!"

With a mad sounding cackle, the old android blew up the surrounding area with a blinding Ki blast.

When the blast dispersed, the sound of two baby crying echoed in the canyon, Chiyo held her infant self and infant Trunks while Trunks saved Bulma. "This is incredibly bizarre." Chiyo said looking down at herself as a baby.

"Whoa am I lucky or what?" Bulma said, sighing in relief. "Wait, Where'd the babies go?!" Chiyo handed Bulma the child, "Oh, there you are. Oh thank goodness. I owe you two. Chi-chi would have killed me if her little girl was hurt..."

"No problem at all." Chiyo said.

"Hey, Bulma!" Gohan called.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked as the both of them floated down.

"Never been better, boys." She smiled. "Our mystery friends saved the day!"

"Good thing." Krillin responded.

"No kidding." Gohan added. "Is that... Chiyo?"

"You have another baby with you?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, she's not mine. I'm watching her for Chi-Chi." Bulma asked.

"When did Chi-chi have a baby?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Mom said she wanted it to be a surprise." Gohan said, taking Chiyo from Bulma.

"'Oha, 'Oha!" Chiyo exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

Trunks growled angrily and flew up towards Vegeta, who was still impatiently trying to find the android. "Whoa, where are you going?" Chiyo asked. When she noticed who he was about to talk to she face palmed, "Oh, boy."

"You!" Trunks yelled to his father. "They were in trouble and you did nothing to help them!"

"Clearly." Vegeta replied uninterestedly,

"Dont you care about your son and his mother?!" Trunks yelled in rage.

Vegeta laughed, "Should I? The both of them only serve as weaklings who serve to get in my way." Trunks was speechless.

"You okay, Trunks?" Chiyo asked.

"He... He said..." Trunks stammered.

Chiyo sighed resisting the urge to chase after Vegeta, "I heard. Dont worry, Trunks." She said, trying to make him feel better. _'That heartless, inconsiderate bastard! Who says something like that about their own child!?'_

Trunks smiled, "Thank, Chi."

"So was that guy an Android? Because his brain was totally on display." Bulma said. Baby Trunks began to cry agin. "Aw. What's the matter?"

"Yeah, he was an android. Why?" Krillin asked.

"Who's a good non-fussy baby?" Bulma said trying to calm Trunks down. "That's weird. Dr. Gero was always human before. I've seen him in science journals. I cant belive he's an Android now. I wonder if he converted himself."

"Hey! Bulma said that the old looking android is really Dr. Gero!" Krillin said from bellow.

"What?" Chiyo said shocked.

"That was him?" Trunks asked.

* * *

><p>"No. That couldn't possibly have been Gero! Quit spouting nonsense woman!" Vegeta yelled, after everyone gathered at the cliff.<p>

"Call it what you want but the photographs I saw dont lie. I'm sure thats the same guy I saw in those journals." Bulma said, before Trunks began crying. "Stop frowning at him." Bulma said to Vegeta. "Y'know we scientists can be a contrary bunch. Everyone agreed that Dr. Gero was a Genius, well, also that he was a mean old man."

Vegeta pointed accusing finger at the future children, "Everything you've told us has been wrong! You're just a fraud! You said this madman fell victum to his own creations! And the ones we did fight werent the right ones were they?"

Chiyo growled in anger and opened her mouth to chew Vegeta out, but was interupted by Trunks, "Yeah, it's true. Events are unfolding differently than we thought they would and our messing with the past is probably the cause of it."

"He mentioned #17 and #18. Those are the pair from our future, aren't they?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah that's them." Chiyo said.

"Quickly now, tell us what they look like. We cant afford to be careless any longer. " Piccolo said.

Chiyo stuffed her hands into her pocket, "17 is a guy who looks about our age. He has long black hair and a red scarf tied around his neck."

"18 is a girl with blonde hair to her shoulder. If she wasn't evil, I'd call her cute." Trunks said, Immediately regretting the last sentence when Chiyo head turned to his direction faster them most could blink and gave him a look that made him momentarily sweat bullets.

"Whoa, a girl. Wasnt expecting that." Krillin said.

"They both wear round earings, so that might help you identify them. And their eyes were as cold as ice." Trunks said.

"Right. And do they also absorb energy through their hands?" Piccolo asked.

"Absorb energy?" Chiyo asked, "Is that what the other ones did? Weird."

"No. These are much worse. These androids power lasts forever." Trunks said.

That was Vegeta had enough of what the future children had to say, "No! Infinite power is a myth! You two are just too weak."

_'What the hell did he just say...?'_

Anticipating the action, Trunks grabbed Chiyo's arm before she could attack Vegeta in a blind rage. "We can argue about their specs. later. Where's Goku?"

"Oh... You remember that heart disease you told us he was going to get? Turns out he only came down with it now." Krillin said.

"What? He's only getting it now?" Chiyo said, _'Father...'_

"So the original timeline has been thrown off this much." Trunks said.

"Woman, tell me you know the location of Dr. Gero's labratory! I'm sure he's headed back there as we speak!" Vegeta said.

"Well, I think it's in the mountains near north city, at least that's where it used to be. Rumor had it, he converted an empty cave into a secret hideout." Bulma said, thoughtfully.

"How on earth are we gonna catch up with him now that we've been talking all this time?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta looked back at him with a smirk on his Super Saiyan face, "Stop being dense. No one actually saw him fly off into the distance. "

"Wait, he's invisible?" Gohan said, not quite catching on to what Vegeta was trying to say.

"No. He's fleeing on foot and using the terrain to stay out sight. The mad doctor couldn't have gotten very far." Vegeta explained.

"I see. So your saying that we should have plenty of time to beat Gero back to his lair and destroy those two androids before he has a chance to activate them."

"Nothing so cowardly for this Saiyan Prince." Vegeta said. "The moment he activates those androids, I'm taking them on! That chunky one barely put up a fight! I demand a worthier opponent!"

Trunks blocked his path, "No, you cant! Listen, you dont understand how powerful the androids really are. Piccolo's right we should destroy them now! This maybe the only chance we get!" Vegeta smirked and flew past him, making Trunks following and metaphorically stand in his way. "Wait! If you're going to fight them no matter what, at least wait until Goku's feeling better! Don't do it alone!"

"Why would I wait for that miserable low class? I am every bit the warrior he is! Are you really that blind. There's no way that commoner's Super Saiyan powers exceed mine! I am royalty! Now get out of my way!" Vegeta yelled, speeding off in search of the old android.

"Fool. what is he thinking?" Tien asked.

"Does he really think that just because he of a supposed royal bloodline that makes him stronger than Goku?" Chiyo asked, rhetorically. She was visably angered by Vegeta's words.

"Vegeta's figured out how to become a Super Saiyan. For all we know, he is stronger than Goku now. Maybe we really can take care of all this on our own like he says." Piccolo said.

"Don't forget about us. We can become Super Saiyans, too." Chiyo said, gesturing to Trunks.

"But, when we fought the androids at our full strength we couldn't stop them. We were so outmatched, we could barely slow them down." Trunks said. "I may not like him, but I'm not gonna let my father face them alone." Trunks flew off after Vegeta. At his last statement, Chiyo's eyes widened and by the look on her face you could tell she was silently screaming.

_'Idiot! He just let the secret go! Just like that! ...Oh, well. It's too late now...'_ Chiyo thought. "Ah- Wait, No!" She was about to follow after when she heard Bulma's confused voice.

"Did he say father? I feel like I'm missing something." Bulma said.

"It's time that you were told the truth, Bulma. About that young man's heritage," Piccolo said. "You're his mother and Vegeta is his father. He's who that baby in your arms is gonna grow up to be."

_'How the heck does he know all this?!'_ Chiyo thought.

"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled in shock.

"Oh, no." Chiyo said, facepalming.

"No, way!" Gohan gasped.

Bulma held out baby Trunks in front of her, "Wait, so you're telling me that..."

"Y'know now that you mention it, there is a crazy resemblance." Krillin said. "I guess that's got that all cleared up. That fact that he turns into a Super Saiyan makes a whole lot more sense now."

"Looks like you're going to grow up to be a scrappy young man. That's good to know." Bulma said, smiling. "Mommy was worried that you might take after your daddy."

"So hold, on what about the girl?" Tien asked.

"My name is Son Chiyo and I'm Goku and Chichi's daughter. And that little one Gohan is holding." Chiyo said pointing to her baby self.

This news was an even bigger shock to the group than Trunks being Vegeta's son. "Goku and ChiChi's kid?! They have another?!" Krillin yelled.

Chiyo found their shock amusing and laughed while she rubbed the back of her head just like her currently incapacitated father, "Well, not yet. I'm not born for about a year."

"Goku's daughter... And she's a super Saiyan before she's even an adult." Tien said. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"It's crazy, right?" Krillin said, "But, when you look at her she really does look like a girl-version of Goku."

"Oh, so cute. Isn't that nice Trunks? You're such good friends with Chiyo." Bulma said to her little bundle of joy. She glance over at Chiyo, "Maybe more than friends?"

Chiyo's face became red, "Bulma, please."

"Hey, Chiyo." Gohan said, his eyes twinkling. "What am I like in the future?"

Chiyo frowned deeply before immediately feigning a smile. She ruffled Gohan hair and laughed slightly, "Tell you what, kiddo. I'll tell you all about the future when all this mess is over and done with. Right now, we have to find Gero and stop _'Prince High and Mighty'_ before he does something crazy. Okay?"

"Okay." Gohan replied.

"Alright, Tien, Krillin and Chiyo the three of you are with me. We gotta find that lab before Vegeta does. We can save ourselves a lot of trouble by destroying 17 and 18 before they can fight back." Piccolo said.

"I'm in." Gohan said, "Hey, Bulma can you take Chiyo and tell my dad that we're all looking for Dr. Gero's lab? Oh and if he gets to feeling better, he should join us."

"Sure, Gohan. But, how am I supposed to do any of that? Without my aircar, I'm stuck here." Bulma said.

"True." Piccolo said, "Gohan, you fly them back home. Dismantling a few offline androids is something we four can take care of."

"Okay, but you be extra careful. You too, Chiyo." Gohan said.

"Oh, thanks. You're a sweetie." Chiyo said sounding very much like their mother, making Gohan blush. "By the way, mind not telling mom about me? I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright. My lips are sealed." Gohan said,

"Let's head out. We need to find Gero's lab before Vegeta tracks it down." Piccolo said.

"Right." The four of them flew off to go find the androids base before Vegeta did. ''

* * *

><p>"Uh. How fast can I go?" Gohan asked, taking hold of the blue haired woman.<p>

"As fast as you'd like. But, remember there's babies on board." Bulma said, keeping a safe grip on baby Trunks and Chiyo. Before, they could take off a certain pudgy man climbed up the cliff next to them.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting somebody?" Yajirobe asked, pulling him self up to the landing. "Hey, guys. A little help?"

Gohan was having a hard time keeping steady while holding Bulma and Yajirobe, "If you wanna go a little faster, dont hold back on my account.

"Sure." Gohan said trying to fly a little faster.

"Yajirobe!" Bulma yelled up to the man. "Maybe you should walk from here on, yeah?"

He snorted, "As if!"

"Hey, dont take that tone with me!"

* * *

><p>The old man android was quickly dashing from rock formation to rock formation while the Z-fighters were in pursuit of him, <em>'This should be far enough.'<em> He thought, _'If I take off from here, I doubt they'll spot me.' _His mental snickering was cut off by a beeping alarm coming from his system. He took cover under a conveniently shaped rock formation. He peeked out and saw Vegeta speeding past. _'Vegeta! They're still searching for me. He's relentless.'_ Following behind the Saiyan was Trunks, 'What's this?! The younger one too! And both of them making a beeline for my secret laboratory! No, that cant possibly their destination. It's merely a coincidence.'

He came out of hiding, _'What else could it be? They have no Idea where my lab is secreted away. Only a handful of scientists even know it exists in the first place.' _He thought back to the crash and the woman in the aircar. _'Wait. That girl from earlier! That's Bulma, Heir to the Capsule Corporation. Does her father know about the lab? What has she inquired about me?'_ his beeping alarm went off again. Four more figures sped past, It was Tien, Piccolo, Krillin and Chiyo. _'I was right to worry! Their current trejcettory will taken them straight to it! No! The medeling do-gooders mean to destroy 17 and 18 now while they're still defenseless! They shall rue the day they interfered! I am the only one who knows the precise coordinates of my secret lair. They can search until they're blue in the face! Even taking the long way, I'll still beat them there!'_ He flew off in a different direction.

* * *

><p>Trunks was relentlessly flying after his father growling in annoyance, <em>'How can he be like this?!'<em> He thought back to his mother. 'Mother... If he did care, then why?'

"Planning to tag along all the way there, huh?" Vegeta chuckled and powered up, trying to leave him in his dust. Trunks powered up as well, following close behind. 'Oh, right the gutsy brat can turn Super Saiyan as well. My blood coursing thought his veins keeps him from being a total waste. '

* * *

><p>"How far away from North City are we, Tien?" Piccolo asked as he, Krilin, Chiyo flew through the mountains.<p>

"Just up ahead," he replied.

"There!" Chiyo yelled. The city was in view directly in front of them.

"Where's Vegeta?" Piccolo growled.

"We gotta find those andriods before he does or we'll have a serious problem on our hands!"

_'Trunks... I hope you're okay.'_ Chiyo thought, worriedly.

* * *

><p><em>'He's such a selfish, short-sighted fool... I have to stop him from fighting the androids, whatever the cost. At least until Goku has recovered.' <em>Trunks thought.

_'I'm Vegeta, the final prince of the saiyans. The last great warrior or our mighty race. I will not share my victory over these constructs with Kakkorot. 17 and 18 will fall by my hand and my my hand alone!'_ Vegeta thought ignorantly.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Gero hides his lab in a cave in one of these mountains, correct?" Piccolo asked.<p>

"Yeah. That's what Bulma told us, anyway. There so many mountains... And Jeez they all look the same. This isn't going to be easy." Chiyo said, making a visor with her palm, scanning the area.

"He could have done us a favor and picked someplace warmer." Krillin said.

"What's the plan, Piccolo?" Tien asked. "Chiyo's right. There are mountains as far as the eye can see. Not to mention that Dr. Gero can sense our energy without giving off any of his own for us to pick up on."

"We'll have to split up and search. If you find anything, signal the others. Dont go it alone." Piccolo said.

"A signal, huh?" Krillin asked, still holding his arms, trying to keep warm, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Raise your energy as high as you can. We'll notice that." Piccolo replied.

"An unspoken signal we can all sense even if we're beaten and bloody..." Chiyo said, thinking over the idea. "Perfect."

"Good thinking." Tien complimented. A sudden gust of mountain wind made Krillin shiver, freezing from the drop in temperature.

"It's so cold here!" Krillin yelled.

"Tough it out. You're not the only one who's cold." Tien said, annoyed with Krillin's whining.

"Move around a lot. Maybe you'll feel warmer." Chiyo said, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"T-Thanks, Chiyo." he said, still shivering.

"Humans are so delicate. Now, focus. We have to find the androids as fast as we can." Piccolo said, in a commanding tone.

"Right. Let's get to it, then." Tien said. "Dont forget the fate of the planet's resting on our shoulders. "

"Hey, you guys! Wait a second!" Krilling called when the three began to take off.

"Yes, yes, we know you're freezing. We know." Piccolo said, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Uh, I was thinking... You should probably take some sensu beans. Better safe than sorry." Krillin suggested.

"Good Idea. Thanks, Krillin." Tien said, glad that he wasn't just complaining again.

"Okay, there's eight left, divide that by the four of us and that's two each." Krillin said.

"Well, if everything goes according to plan, we wont even need them." Piccolo said.

They all nodded, "Let's go." Chiyo said.

Unbeknownst to the four 20 was listening to everything they said. "My theory held up. They know about my lab, but I think they'll find tracking it down another matter. Prepare to fail fools! Snoop around all you want! I'll defeat you soon enough!"

* * *

><p>"Why do you insist on following me? What? Are you gonna tattle to? Mommy? Get out of here." Vegeta said, annoyed with his future's son's persistence.<p>

"I'll turn around. As soon as you promise not to fight the androids." Trunks said.

"So what do you plan to do when I track down that laboratory?" Vegeta asked, smirking. "Will you destroy the sleeping androids, even if it means you have to go through me?"

"If I have to. I'll say it one more time, 17 and 18 are more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Trunks warned.

"Ha! Dont you get it? Telling that to a real saiyan, only makes him want to fight these creatures even more! Now you could just make yourself useful and tell me where to find Gero's laboratory. "

Trunks gritted his teeth, "It's like talking to a wall with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Android 20 heard his beeping alarm from his system, _'Wee little Krillin...'_ he laughed evilly. While Krillin was hopping about some fallen trees, Android 20 grabbed his leg from underneath and threw him into a nearby boulder. "Whatever were you thinking, Krillin? At your negligible power level, you're practically useless. I'm shocked your friends even let you help." Krillin struggled to his feet with a look of anger on his face.

"Yeah? Bring it, Grandpa!" threatened said.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's put you out of your misery." 20 was about to attack when he sensed another power level. "What?! Now Piccolo? I've got time to dirty my hands with one, but not two of 'em. You'll be around a little more than expected. Don't bother thanking me!" He chuckled darkly, "Cause I do only mean a little." he quickly hopped off for cover.

Krillin fell to his knees, "I gotta let the other's know where I am." He began to raise his power level. _'No, I have to find the laboratory first.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone thanks for reading! Don't forget to put any and all comments in the reviews! Thanks!<strong>


	6. Awakening of 16, 17 and, 18

**Okay Hey everyONE. Last chapter was a nine month wait and this was 4 months. So... Getting better. Honestly seeing being review and enjoy my fic, motivates me to stop being so lazy. So thanks!**

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Awakening of 16, 17 and, 18**

* * *

><p>Android 20 heard his beeping alarm from his system, 'Wee little Krillin...' he laughed evilly. While Krillin was hopping about some fallen trees, Android 20 grabbed his leg from underneath and threw him into a nearby boulder. "Whatever were you thinking, Krillin? At your negligible power level, you're practically useless. I'm shocked your friends even let you help." Krillin struggled to his feet with a look of anger on his face.<p>

"Yeah? Bring it, Grandpa!" threatened said.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's put you out of your misery." 20 was about to attack when he sensed another power level. "What?! Now Piccolo? I've got time to dirty my hands with one, but not two of 'em. You'll be around a little more than expected. Don't bother thanking me!" He chuckled darkly, "Cause I do only mean a little." he quickly hopped off for cover.

Krillin fell to his knees, "I gotta let the others know where I am." He began to raise his power level. 'No, I have to find the laboratory first.' _

"Oh, there you are. Be it ever so humble." Android 20 said looking up at the hole in the mountain where the laboratory was tucked away. A beeping sound went off in his system and Android 20 too a fighting stance as he looked behind him, Krillin had managed to find the lab.

"Hey, I found it! Dr. Gero's secret lab." Krillin said. "I gotta let the others know."

"Summon your friends, little man. They'll never make it in time to stop me. By all means, hasten their doom." Android 20 entered the pass code to the doors and the lab opened up.

"Oh, man! You guys better get here quick!" Krillin said raising his power level for the others to sense. _'Hey, I'm looking at the labs entrance!'_

"Krillin's done it!" Tien exclaimed.

"That energy spike!" Trunks exclaimed.

Android 20 entered the lab, closing the doors behind him and turning on the lights, "I'd rather not bring these two back online, all things considered. But, with how events are unfolding, it seems I have precious little choice. Insubordinate children." With the press of a button the cases holding the other androids opened, releasing the first android. "You're awake, 17. How do you feel?"

The boy turned to him and caught a glimpse of the remote for him and his sister, "Good morning, doctor. Thank you for waking me." He said, with a false smile.

Gero was shocked, "My, word... Did I just hear you thank me?"

"But, of course." 17 replied, "I owe my existence to you."

'The personalty reprogramming worked!' The old android chuckled darkly, "Now let's wake your sister." he opened the next capsule, releasing the female android.

18 looked at 17 with a knowing look and a silent message. She glanced at the remote and gave a false smile, "A good morning to you, Dear doctor Gero."

"Even more cordiality than 17." Gero said, utterly astounded.

"No less than is called for," She replied.

'How very obedient my weapons have become...' Gero foolishly thought.

"You, too have become an android since I was last active." 18 said,

"Yes, eternal life was too great of a prize. I will admit, your demeanor is a relief. In order for your perpetual energy reactors to function, I had to disable the behavioral limiters I wired into your firmware. It rendered your contrary, to say the least. You refused to obey me. But that little independence streak seems to be over. Well, then. Time to start earning your keep. Goku's allies are headed here as we speak. Go show them I'm not a man to be trifled with."

"Right."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Tien, Piccolo and Chiyo arrive on the scene, after feeling Krillin's signal, "Krillin! You found the lab, right? Is that it?" Chiyo asked.<p>

"Yeah, that cave going into to the rocks, the labs gotta be in there." He replied.

"Yeah, Krillin. Good job finding it." Tien complimented.

"Uhm yeah, no problem." Krillin said.

"I agree with Tien." Piccolo said, "Now let's destroy those androids before their creator returns."

"Right," Tien replied.

Chiyo followed after them, "I'm with you."

"Wait, you guys!" Krillin yelled stopping the three fighters.

"Every second counts!" Tien said.

"Spit it out! We have to kill 17 and 18 before Gero activates them!" Chiyo said impatiently.

"Well, uh, that's the thing I didn't actually beat Gero back to the lab." Krillin said, a bit nervously.

"What?!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Now you tell us this!? We could already be too late!" Piccolo yelled, powering up and attacking the door.

"Those monsters cant be brought back online!" Chiyo yelled, punching the metal door.

"Here they are." Gero said. "How eager these fools seem to face their defeat. See, that you don't disappoint them, my servants."

The four warriors outside were currently trying to break down the door, Chiyo being the most aggressive, "What is this made of?!" She yelled after attacking the door. _'Maybe I should just blast it open.'_

"This has gotta be the strongest door ever!" Krillin said trying to push it.

"Stand aside, I make short enough work of it." Piccolo said.

"Saving me the trouble." Vegeta said, cockily.

"Trunks!" Chiyo and happily, her smile quickly became a frown, "And Vegeta."

"Now, go show them the true meaning of pain." Gero said, with his back facing them. 17 came from behind him and took the remote. "What do you think you're doing?! 17, give that back."

"This sure looks like a remote you could use to deactivate us at any time." 17 said. "But, you'd never do that, right? Yeah, I don't think we'll be needing this." He crushed it in his hand.

"Is this your idea of a joke, 17?! Well, is it?! Because, it's not funny!"

"You're never putting us to sleep again you dusty old geezer." 17 said, with a devilish grin on his face.

"You'll leave them alone if you know whats good for you, Namekian." Vegeta said, when piccolo raised his hand to blast the door.

"No destroy it!" Trunks said. "If you let him activate those androids we're done for! Please just trust me on this."

"What is wrong with you?" Chiyo said. "We came here to warn you about the androids so they'll never be active, not fight them!"

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo was about to blast the door when they heard Gero yelling from inside, "...as your creator, I am ordering you 17!"

_'17? He's active already?!'_ Chiyo thought.

"17?! Did you hear that?! That means the androids are awake!" Krillin yelled.

"Idiots! Out of my way!" Vegeta yelled, with his hand raised about to blast the door.

"Don't do it!" Trunks begged, "We all need to away from here as fast as possible. At least wait until Goku's gotten better! If you fight, them now there's no way you'll win!"

"Yes, there is!" Vegeta yelled, blasting the door down. 17 and 18 stood looking at the Z-fighters.

"A young man with black hair and a scarf tied around his neck. 17 just as you described. 18, Female. Blonde and not unattractive. Are these smirking children the androids you two traveled back in time to warn us about, Trunks?" Vegeta said.

"Yes, that's them." Trunks said.

_'We're too late!'_ Chiyo thought, fighting the urge to bite her nails. Underneath her mild panic, she kept a sturdy exterior. _'We can take them right? They've had three years to train...'_

"Wait, those two are 17 and 18. But they're just-" Krillin started.

"Dont underestimate them just because they dont look like much. They're the most dangerous, destructive, monsters you guys might ever come across." Chiyo said.

"Here are those meddling friends of Goku I mentioned a moment ago." Gero said, "They'll put up a fight. They destroyed Number 19 and almost got me as well."

"There was a 19?" 17 asked. "Did you build it after us?"

"Yes." He replied.

17 turned to the old android, "Interesting, and then number 19 converted you into an android, I'm guessing? Was that an energy absorption model"

"Yes, that's correct." Gero said.

18 spoke up, "But, that doesn't make any sense. Why use the older tech on a more recent model? Maybe you found perpetual energy models like us too powerful to boss around?"

Gero didn't look back at the blonde, "Maybe."

"H-He cant control them?" Krillin asked.

"What I built and why are irrelevant!" Gero yelled, trying to change the subject. "Now destroy them before they wise up and try to escape!"

"You sure talk a lot. We will fight when we feel like it." 17 said.

"Ugh- What did you say?!" Gero yelled. 'Curse these petulant androids! In only the remote was functioning!'

18 walked over to a pod, "Number 16, huh? It's another perpetual energy model. But, it's different from 17 and me somehow. It's much bigger than the two of us. I wonder what else is different."

"You get away from that container! I'm warning you 18!" Gero yelled. "Step back! Don't even touch it!"

_'There's a number 16?!'_ Trunks thought, _'Why didn't I know about this?! What else is different this time around!?'_

_'Another one? No! We already have to deal with 17 and 18, I don't know anything about a 16!'_ Chiyo yelled in her head.

"Well, how about that? Let's make his acquaintance, sister." 17 said, stepping towards the capsule.

"Mechanical fools, both of you!" Gero yelled, "Are you trying to destroy the world?! Is that what you want?"

"What?" Piccolo questioned.

"Did he just say 'destroy the planet'?" Krillin asked.

Tien looked on with wide eyes, "Wh-What does he mean?"

"Y'know, since the three of them are arguing, this would be a great time for us to get out of here." Krillin said,

"You might as well. I'm the only one of us they couldn't in their sleep." Vegeta said.

_'I've never met such an idiot. He's going to misjudge them based on appearance and get killed fighting them.'_ Chiyo said, not bothering herself with his well-being anymore.

"It wasn't mere disobedience that forced me to shut 16 off, he's a dangerous failure!" Gero explained. Ignoring him, 18 began opening the pod. "Don't do it! Stop you, fool!" Gero ran over to 18 and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, watch where you put your hands on a young lady." The blonde said, before elbowing the old man away.

"I'm surprised you held on to 16 so long, considering how dangerous he is. It looks like you've dismantled everything earlier than him." 18 said.

"I intended to give him a complete overhaul!" Gero explained, " Look if you do this, If you reactivate android 16 now, you've doomed us once and all!"

"We're all doomed, are we?" 17 said. "I think I'll be the judge of that. My senses are reporting that I'm stronger than he is, you coward."

"Yes, but you're-"

"Fine then, 18 fire him up." 17 said.

"That is enough! Shut your trap! The two of you are just as bad as 16! Try to activate him, you failures! I'm shutting you down for good this time!"

"I broke your little switch, remember?" 17 said.

"Fine! I'll just make another one! 18 are your ears malfunctioning!? I forbid you to-" Before he could prevent the girl form opening the pod, 17 kicked off Gero's head, landing in front of the Z-fighters.

"What have you done?!" The head yelled. In response, 17 jumped over and smashed the head under his sneakers. He looked at all of the people in front of him from Vegeta to Trunks. Tien, Piccolo and Krillin. His gaze stopped at Chiyo and his smirk grew wider.

Chiyo's eyes met his and she sent him a dark glare, as if warning him too stay away, '17... My least favorite of the androids...'

"What kind of monster dies that to his maker anyway?" Krillin asked, from behind Tien.

"I see." Vegeta said, "So whoever gets is his way, they destroy. Just like a Saiyan.

17 raised his hand and motioned for Krillin of them to approach him. The bald man in question pointed to himself, "You mean me?" He nodded, scaring the daylight out of him, "Me? What did I do?!" Krillin slowly walked toward the teen, he got up suddenly frighting him again.

With a scoff 17 walked back to the pod, "Let's got on with it, 18."

"You're not activating another android, not so long as im alive to stop you!" Trunks yelled, going super saiyan,

"Trunks! What're you-" Chiyo was cut off by the explosion from Trunks' Ki blast.

"Hit the deck!" Krillin yelled. When the smoke cleared, he turned to Trunks, "Next time you want to blow everything up how about a warning first."

"You little fool." Vegeta said, "Why did you even waste your breath?"

"It's more than you did!" Trunks retorted.

"I get what you're saying Trunks, but look down there." Chiyo said, pointed towards 17, 18 and the pod holding 19 on a small plateau nearby.

"Your attack did nothing. You might has well have tickled them. At least they would have felt that. You young people really are worthless aren't you?" Vegeta said, causing Chiyo to glare hatefully at him.

_'How could Bulma possibly love a man like that? He doesn't care one bit about them. I hope Trunks comes to his senses and gives up on trying to have a relationship with him. He'll only get hurt.'_

"We'd better get him out of there quickly, all of the support systems were disconnected." 17 said. 18 tossed the pod down and opened it.

"That whole keep it closed thing? Yeah, so that plans gone out the window." Krillin said.

Now out of the pod and standing heads taller then everyone else was the newest android, he had red hair and was clad in green armor like clothes.

"T-That's number 16?" Krillin stuttered out, "I dont think I even come up to that guy's kneecaps."

"It doesn't look familiar at all... Damn them! They had to revive another android" Chiyo said, with tightened fists and clenched teeth.

_'In our future that android doesn't exist. Who is he?'_ Trunks thought, his facial expression nearly mirroring Chiyo's.

"You know what occurs to me? I've never seen one of your models active before. Glad to be out and about after all those years?" 17 asked. 16 uttered no response. "Truth be told, Dr. Gero ordered us to keep you inside there, he kept yelling about how we're all doomed if you woke up again."

"Care to fill us in on what the old man was so worked up about?" 18 asked. 16 merely glanced in her direction, "Whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Or are you the strong silent type?" 17 asked. Once again 16 was silent, "Whatever, let's go."

"Where to?"

"Wherever Goku is. Where else would we want to go?" 17 asked. "Dr. Gero invented you to kill Goku, the same as us two. Isn't that right?"

The mention of Goku made 16 turn his attention to 17, "Correct."

"I see. Mention killing Goku and that's when you chime in." 17 said.

"He only responds to the topics Gero programmed into him. He's not a failure, just focused." 18 said.

"As much as I hate the idea of following Gero's orders, the idea of us standing around here all day is driving me up the wall." 17 said. "C'mon let's go." The three of them floated up and flew off.

"They're flying away!" Krillin exclaimed before sighing with relief. "Lucky us."

"So what're they planning to do? It cant be anything good." Tien said.

"They're heading away from North city so that's not their target." Piccolo said, "I don't understand."

"It's Goku! They're headed straight for Goku's place!" Krillin exclaimed. "Because he took down the red ribbon army back in the day and Gero's wanted revenge ever since."

"True, but why would they disobey Gero one minute then turn and carry out his order the next?" Tien asked.

"Who cares what they want to accomplish!" Vegeta seethed. "They're not gonna be here long enough! They ignored me... Not the slightest acknowledgement that I was here. That was a mistake." Vegeta powered up and prepared to after them.

"No, don't follow them!" Trunks yelled, blocking his fathers path, "Please wait! Just a little bit longer. That's all."

"So Kakkarot can drag himself out of bed?" Vegeta sneered.

"Kakkarot? Are you talking about Goku?" Trunks asked, "Listen to me! Unless al four of us go super sayian, there's no way we can defeat them. "

Vegeta chuckled, "You really dont get it, do you? I'll crush the androids happily enough, but the only one I truly want to allniellate is Kakkarot. I'll dispatch these machines before he can sully my victory. Then, I shall be the end of kakkarot, too. Once he's well, that is. Now get out of my way!"

Chiyo's eyes widened, _'He actually want to kill my dad?! Like hell he will! I would never let him!'_

"What's wrong with you!? You insist on rushing off to fight a battle you cant win!" Trunks yelled. "Please, I'm begging you to wait-"

Vegeta dug his fist into Trunks stomach, "Trunks!" Chiyo exclaimed, rushing over to him quicker then the others. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah," He coughed out, "I'm fine.

"I cant believe him." Chiyo hissed. "Does he really think he's so strong that he can defeat the 17 and 18 by himself? And that comment about my dad... He'll have to go through me first."

"Hey, Trunks. Are you okay?" Krillin asked, as he and the other two z fighters made their way over to Chiyo and Trunks.

"You guys... Go after him... Until Goku recovers from his hear condition, Vegeta can't be allowed to fight them. Please, stop him."

"Gohan and Bulma are still out there somewhere, they we're headed to Goku's place." Krillin said. "Oh man. The androids are gonna catch them!"

"You're right. My mother's life is in danger!" Trunks exclaimed.

"So is mine and my father's if the androids make it there!" Chiyo said.

"After them, then! Come on!" Piccolo yelled, before they all sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Bulma, Baby Trunks and Chiyo, Gohan and Yajirobe we taking a rest in a forest, "Make a diaper out of my best scarf! I wonder what will happen? Oh, he wizzed on it? Who knew?" Yajirobe complained as he tried to wash the baby residue out of the fabric. He sniffed it, "Yeah, that's baby pee... Blech!"

"Hey, Yajirobe!" Bulma called. "Got anything else I can use as a diaper?"

"You ain't fooling me again!" He said back.

"Stop being such a grumper, he's going to come down with a cold!" Bulma said, setting him down next to Chiyo, who was happily pulling up grass.

He turned to her, "Yeah? Well, grown up Trunks wasn't sniffling, so get over it!"

"Huh, I guess it's okay..." Bulma said, after a moment of thought. "You hear that? Even if you do get a cold, you'll be fine. And someday you're gonna be able to fly just like your daddy! And you'll have a cute little friend too. I wonder if those two are a couple... They'd be cute together, right my little Trunks?"

Chiyo crawled closer to Trunks and pressed her hand into his face, "Wah! Wah!" Despite the noises of protest from Trunks, Chiyo continued to squish his face, now with both of her hands on his face.

"Oh, look they are so cute!" Bulma said, gushing over the babies play, or rather Chiyo harassing Trunks. Chiyo, getting onto her knees accidentally pushes Trunks over, "Oh, no. She's pushed you over, Trunks! You can get up again!" Trunks, nearly crying, looked up at his mother with a look that screamed, _'You're not going to do anything about this?'_

"Hey, Bulma? I get that this is cute and all but, uh, is it okay if we head out again soon?" Gohan asked, after bringing back more fire wood.

"Yeah, of course. You gotta be pretty worried about Goku, huh? Off we go!" Bulma said, getting up from the rock she was sitting on.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was blasting through rocks in anger as he followed the androids through the mountains, "I've had enough of that sniveling coward! Who needs Kakkarot? Have I not become a super sayian as well?! All other things being equal leaves no competition for me, Vegeta, the prince of all Sayians! I'll show trunks how powerful I am, I'll snow them all!"<p>

* * *

><p>16, 17 and 18 landed on the mountain road, "17, why did we land in the middle of no where?"<p>

"Well, we're not in a hurry, are we? Might as well enjoy the trip."

"Is that code for 'we're walking?'" 18 asked, folding her arms.

"That sounds like a drag. I say we wait until someone drives by in something we like, then we take it for a spin." 17 said.

18 smiled a bit, "Boys love things like road trips, don't they? Listen to you, still got a bit of human rattling around in there."

"16 knows what I'm talking about. I bet he was a car guy before Gero changed him." 17 said.

"Negative. I never was a human." 16 correct.

"You weren't made from a human being?" 17 asked.

"You're a totally different android than the two of us." 18 said.

Vegeta landed a few feet from the three androids, "Well, well. Not the sort of place I expected to find you, but it will have to do."

"Look, he's back. But, what on earth did you do to your hair?" 17 said.

"You find out what soon enough. Your leaving all of a sudden got me curious. Where is your destination?" Vegeta asked.

"Goku's house, wherever that is. We're going to kill him." 18 said.

"Just as I thought, But you'll never get there. Because I, Vegeta, shall crush you here and now!" Vegeta boasted. The twins chuckled, "Funny, was it? Go ahead and laugh it up while you still can."

"Hey guys, Vegeta seems to be pretty cocky, doesn't he? It must be a saiyan thing. They end up talking big and then they end up loosing so fast. It's a shame."

"You shut your mouth, you disrespectful toy!" Vegeta roared. "I'll give you all a piece! Who's first!? You boy? Or you? How about the big one?! Or maybe i'll just demolish all three of you at once!"

"You're pushing your luck." 18 said smiling,

"What did you say?!" Vegeta yelled.

18 turned to 16, "Go on. I want to see how strong you are. 16, you're up."

"Negative." 16 responded.

"The big one's not as stupid as he looks. He sees how deadly i am." Vegeta said.

"Why's he taking a pass. I really dont get him." 17 said to 18.

She stepped forward, "Okay, Mr. Hot shot. Let's play. Just you and me."

"Gladly, but dont assume I subscribe to the earth's idiot notion of chivalry. But you're not female, not anymore. You're merely a thing. Prepare to die."

**Vegeta's arrogance causes him to go head to head with 18, but is he right in underestimating her? Is he really strong enough to defeat her? Find out next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! I cant help but laugh when vegeta get's angry. He's playing into the stereo type that short people are really angry. ^^<strong>

**Later!**


	7. 18 VS Vegeta: The Prince's Pride

**Hey, EveryONE. Yay an update that isn't 5 months later! To be honest, being the end of the school year, I have less and less actual schoolwork to do. I hope to get into the cell Saga before I'm off to college. Then update might take even longer, (Lets pray they dont!) Also thanks to all those people who reviewed and have been continuing to review. I really feels like people are reading and actually liking what I have here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

_"Hey guys, Vegeta seems to be pretty cocky, doesn't he? It must be a Saiyan thing. They end up talking big and then they end up loosing so fast. It's a shame."_

_"You shut your mouth, you disrespectful toy!" Vegeta roared. "I'll give you all a piece! Who's first!? You boy? Or you? How about the big one?! Or maybe i'll just demolish all three of you at once!"_

_"You're pushing your luck." 18 said smiling,_

_"What did you say?!" Vegeta yelled._

_18 turned to 16, "Go on. I want to see how strong you are. 16, you're up."_

_"Negative." 16 responded._

_"The big one's not as stupid as he looks. He sees how deadly i am." Vegeta said._

_"Why's he taking a pass. I really dont get him." 17 said to 18._

_She stepped forward, "Okay, Mr. Hot shot. Let's play. Just you and me."_

_"Gladly, but dont assume I subscribe to the earth's idiot notion of chivalry. But you're not female, not anymore. You're merely a thing. Prepare to die."_

* * *

><p><strong>18 VS. Vegeta: The Prince's Pride<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Check it out! Looks like were almost home!" Gohan exclaimed as he flew with Yajirobe and Bulma.<p>

Bulma looked up the the half Sayian boy, "That's great and all, but do you think we could stop by my house first?"

"But... Why? we're so close and there's some important stuff I have to tell my dad as soon as possible."

"Honestly, you have no clue what my life is like... Motherhood? Do you think it's easy? I dont blame you, you get it from your father. You'll probably inherit his problem with women, too." Bulma said. "Being a mom is really tough. There are all these things I have to do, changing Trunks' diapers, warming is milk, I'm telling you this is a full time job."

"Stop being so insensitive and think about all the grub she has in stock." Yajirobe chimed in. "Take us to Bulma's place."

Baby Trunks began to make noises and pump his little fists, "Well he does look hungry, I guess we can stop by." Gohan looked at the route to his house and went to Bulma's.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ah, Goku's finally getting some color." Chichi said, after wiping Goku's forehead. "I wonder though Gohan should be back by now. Where can he be?"

* * *

><p>Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Trunks and Chiyo were flying to where Vegeta was headed, <em>'I hope the androids haven't had time to make it to Goku's house. Bulma's either for that matter.'<em>

_'Vegeta better live. Or else Trunks will never forgive himself.' Chiyo thought._

_'Father...'_

* * *

><p>Vegeta was standing in front of the two androids ready to fight. 18 made the first move and charged at the prince, they traded blows before 18's fist went into the mountain. In the moment of immobility Vegeta, threw 18 upwards, breaking off chunks of the mountains. Vegeta charged at her and she moved out of the way, anticipating this he moving quickly and dealt a blow to her.<p>

"Oh, that's a surprise." 17 said, clearly enjoying himself. "This one is clearly much stronger than Gero's data suggested was possible. Nice, Vegeta. Very impressive. "

They landed on mountain street, "Since there's no way to tell how much damage you've sustained. I guess I'll just have to vaporize you." Vegeta smirked. He raised his hand, "This is where our fight reaches the end. Get a few more chuckles in while you can."

A truck came around the corner and quickly stopped right behind 18, "What the hell do you two think you're doing!? Get out of the road! Come on! You trying to get run over?! Out of the way!"

Completely ignoring the man, "I'm not so amusing now, am I?" Vegeta said.

"I'm not kidding! Scram you idiots!"

"Let's see what you can do." 18 said baiting the Saiyan. When he launched his Ki blast, 18 jumped out of the way and the blast killing the trucker.

"Pretty fast for a chunk of scrap metal and copper wiring." Vegeta taunted.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're holding out on me?" 18 asked with her hands on her hips.

"That's because I am. If I let myself go, the whole earth would be destroyed." Vegeta said, arrogantly.

"I haven't been trying very hard either." 18 said, "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Aw, dont be shy. If you plan on walking away from this, you have to use every ounce of strength you can muster." Vegeta said.

"Thanks, I'll do that." She flew into him and smashed her head into his forehead.

Vegeta growled and power up launching his fist into her stomach. 18 moved faster and kneed Vegeta into the stomach with a enough force to make him cough up spit. He would of collapsed if not for 18 holding him up with one finger. With her palm, 18 sent Vegeta into the mountain, creating a hole.

The Z fighters arrived on the scene behind 18, "Are you alright? Vegeta!" Vegeta broke his way out of the hole, "Oh, good you're okay."

Vegeta chuckled, "I'm fine. Or at least I was until you showed up. You have a real tendency to suck the joy out of everything."

"I didn't know joy could be found from getting beat up." Chiyo muttered, so Trunks couldn't.

"Well, It looks like the cavalry has arrived." 17 said. "Something tells me that even number 18 would find it difficult to take them all on by herself. Which means, I should help. Unless you would like to have the honor, 16?"

"Negative. I am not going to fight them." He responded

"I thought not. You really are useless aren't you? Fine, but it makes me wonder why you were build in the first place." 17 said.

"I told you. I was created to defeat Goku." 16 said.

17 began to walk over to the group, "Lucky you. what a simple existence."

"Hey look. That 17 android is heading this way." Tien said.

_'What-'_ Chiyo looked behind her to see the blue eyed android sauntering over to them. _'Crap! Can we take the both of them?'_

"We have to go now, Vegeta." Trunks urged. "What good is pride if you end up dying because of it?! You have to listen to me!"

"Do you want another beating?! She's mine! I am sick of your lip!" Vegeta yelled.

"You can run away if you want to." 18 said, baiting him again. "Those who flee aren't worth chasing anyway."

"You've got to be joking! You expect me to turn tail and run when I'm so close to eliminating you? What kind of warrior would I be then? And since were on the topic, If i had to chose between fighting alongside the Namekian, The earthlings, Or Kakkarot. I'd fight alone even If i had no chance of winning." Vegeta said.

Vegeta's mini monologue boggled Chiyo's mind, _'I... I dont understand... I just cant. He'd rather fight alone and die then, fight with dad and the others?! ___ Is it a Saiyan thing? Not to accept help or listen to anyone else? It's only a matter of time until his ego gets himself killed, or at the very least seriously hurt._'_

17 clapped when he reached, "That was an excellent speech. Not a bad fighter either. Exactly what I'd except from the lone prince of the Saiyans."

"I dont need praise from a puppet." Vegeta said. "Keep your flattery to yourself. You're a brat in a metal shell."

"Still I assume you and all your little friends embrace the warriors code. I can tell just by looking at you, but even so I doubt any of you would be foolish enough to intrude on Vegeta and number 18's battle. If I'm wrong, I'll join in too."

"These pacifists worms? They dont need any encouragement from you to stand on the sidelines." Vegeta yelled.

"Fine, either way."

"Shall we continue?" 18 asked.

"I'd love to." Vegeta replied.

"That's what I'd like to hear." 18 said, before punching Vegeta in the face faster than he could respond. He launched himself into 18 stomach, and smashed her into the mountain. He fired a ki blast at her before she could dodge. 18 watched him, unfazed by his onslaught, as he flew down her.

"Still unfazed, are you?" Vegeta asked. "It's getting on my nerves."

"I'm surprised... you are an alien, but, you fight amazingly well for an organic being." She said, taking off her vest. "Is Goku even more powerful than you are?"

"Of course not!" Vegeta replied. "He may have slipped a head of me temporarily. But, not anymore! Now I'm back on top, where I belong!"

"I see... I thought one of you was special, but it seems neither is." She said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Once again, he attacked her and she blocked. She blocked everyone of his punches.

"Let her have it." Tien said. "C'mon, Vegeta."

_'Amazing... I had no idea my father was such a fierce warrior. To think he could actually hold his own against one of the androids.' _Trunks thought._  
><em>

Chiyo looked closer to the fight and her fist clenched against her folder arms, _'Doesn't he see that she's just playing around with him?! She wont get tired like he will!'_

"It's what I feared. He's losing." Piccolo said, thinking more or less the same thing Chiyo. "Just watch. It's happening gradually. It's obvious that the android is wearing him down. Look at her, her power supply is infinite, but Vegeta looses a little bit of stamina with every move he makes."

When 18 attempted to trip Vegeta up, he dodged and charged at her again for a punch. With a smirk she caught his fist and the other one when he tried again. She kneed him in the stomach and sent him spiraling for another pile of rocks.

"No... Please..." Trunks said, feeling hopeless.

Vegeta let out a strained yell of pain and glared at the female android. "If it makes you feel any better, this took longer than I thought." 18 said walking towards him. The cocky prince growled again and charged at her, only for her to easily move out of the way and kick him in the back. While he tried to catch himself, 18 sent a kick into his arm, hard enough to break it.

The Z-Fighters' eyes wided in shock at the sight. Vegeta gripped his injured arm and made a colossal attempt at not yelling in pain. He fell to his knees and finally let it out, a scream of pain that quickly affect Trunks.

"FATHER!" Trunks became a Super Saiyan and flew down to help Vegeta.

Chiyo became a Super Saiyan and went after him, "Trunks, NO!"

"Wait, Stop!" Piccolo yelled.

* * *

><p>After his screams died down a bit, Vegeta was still gripping his arm and writhing in pain. Trunks attacked her from behind with his sword, but when it made contact, it was broken. 17 jumped in and smashed his fist into Trunks' back.<p>

"Trunks!" Chiyo punched 17 in the face. He glared at her and kneed her in the stomach, before 18 punched her in the back. she fell to the ground a few feet from Trunks.

"Both of them are down so quickly... And they're Super Saiyans too. Oh, man. We're in trouble." Kriilin said, shaking in fear.

Piccolo and Tien then decided to join into the fight, but 17 kicked Piccolo in the chest and put Tien in a choke hold. "You fool!" Vegeta yelled, preparing to fly after 17. before he could get off very far off of the ground, 18 grabbed his leg. Trunks got up and prepared to attack again. "No, Wait!" 18 threw Vegeta into Trunks.

Once again Trunks was on the ground and his transformation faded. Chiyo got up in time to see Trunks fall unconscious, "Trunks! Damn you!"

18 tucked her hair behind her ear, "You want some too?"

Chiyo clenched her teeth as she glared at the female android. As much as she knew that she wouldn't last very long in a fight with this android, she wanted to. She wanted to make them feel the way she has for years, anger, inadequacy, despair. Especially despair. More than anything she wanted them to experience despair, "Is that a no? Smart girl. Wouldn't want to end up like purple hair over there."

_I **hate** her. I **hate** them. I wish they would** die**!  
><em>

"Don't even talk about him, you witch!" Against Chiyo's better judgement she charged at 18, dodged a punch from her and sent a punch into her face. 18 growled and slammed her palm into Chiyo's neck and into the ground.

"Are you scared?" 18 asked.

"Even If... I said I was... you wouldn't... understand..." Chiyo's voice was strained from 18's grip.

"True, Human emotions can be so boring and trite." With a single punch to the face, Chiyo was unconscious as well, making her transformation fade.

"Oh, man..." Krillin's pain stricken voice came out, "Unbelievable." He looked over at 16, who was merely standing away from the action. He looked at Krillin and smiled. Despite the friendly gesture, Krillin was still frightened by him before realizing that he meant no harm to them. A dark teal bird with a yellow belly landed on his finger, without moving he looked ahead as more birds approached him, "Umm... okay? That's weird"

Piccolo gained consciousness and looked around at the Saiyans scattered on the ground and Tien being slowly choked out by 17. He decided to go for Tien first and headed for 17 he easily dodged the Namekian and punched piccolo in the stomach hard enough to create a dent with his fist. Piccolo coughed up blood and was thrown back to the ground.

Vegeta, who wasn't actually down and out just yet, made a surprise attack, sending a ki blast in 18's direction. She easily avoided it and elbowed him in the face. Before he could get up again, 18 kicked him in the face. 18 looked down at Vegeta as he tried to get up again and kicked him in his broken arm, "Now just to be sure that doesn't happen again, I'd better disable your other arm." She stepped on his other arm, causing him to scream even louder then he did from his other arm. The pain caused his transformation to fade.

"His strange glow has faded." 17 said. "And look his hair has gone back to it's black color. What an odd phenomena.

"The other two were the same, the boy and the girl." 18 said pointing to the two half saiyans.

"That's true. I cant help but wonder who they are. There's nothing in our data. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Too bad about the girl though, she's pretty cute." 17 said.

18 flipped her hair, "Ugh, how about thinking with your brain, 17."

The male android chuckled, "No need to be so uptight. I was only joking... Well, mostly."

All the Z-fighters except for Krillin were down for the count and he was sure he was next. "This is bad they've beaten everybody! I'm the only one who's left!" His voice was loud enough to catch the androids attention. The flew up to the road where Krillin was. "Okay, But I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Dont worry, they're fine. Or at least they will be soon. Look just give them some of those Sensu Beans you have on you. That should heal them completely, right?" 17 said. "Tell them something for us, if they ever feel up to it. We'll be glad to take them on again."

"17 aren't you going to ask him where Goku is?" 18 asked.

17 walked past her and stopped, "It's fine, we'll find him on our own, It'll be more fun that way. Besides if we go out and cause enough trouble, Goku might come looking for us."

"I see." 18 looked over at Krillin, "Bye~ heh..."

"See ya."

"That was both childish and unnecessary."

"You think so?"

"What're you looking at 16?" 17 asked when he and 18 reached him.

"There were birds here, but you were loud. So all the birds flew away." 16, replied.

"Birds, huh?"

"Listen this road doesn't look like it gets much traffic. If we wanna get noticed, we have to go to a place with more people." 18 suggested.

17 looked down the road, "You're right about the lack of traffic. An area with more humans will be better suited to our needs. I'm all for relocating if you are."

"When we do, I want to find a change of clothes. There's no reason to keep fighting in rags." 18 said with her arms folded.

The twin androids turned to 16, "Fine, so you wanna make it unanimous, number 16?"

"Yes."

"Hang on! Don't go!" Krillin called, before they could leave.

"Is there something else we could do for you?" 17 asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Yeah, there's just one thing I need to know! What is it you're after?" The monk asked. "Is it Goku? Or something bigger than that? Are you trying to take over the world? What?!"

"For now we're just going to kill Goku. And once we've done that, we'll have to see." 17 replied.

"But... why? Why're you after him? What did Goku ever do to you? Gero's the one that hated him! And he's gone, you killed him! So why do you care?! Why cant you just leave everyone alone?!" Krillin asked.

"Doctor Gero has nothing to do with it. You see Krillin, we're playing a game." 17 replied with a smirk.

"Did you say a game!?" Krillin exclaimed. "That's why you're doing all this?! That's your only reason?!"

"In a word, yes. It's fun. Which is why I'm not forcing you to tell me where Goku is. The hunt is the best part of the game." 17 explained.

"Look, just suppose I asked you really nicely to forget this game and walk away? Would you?" Krillin asked.

16 was the one to responded, "Negative. This is our mission: Kill Goku. That is all."

"And the machine has spoken." 17 said. "Take my advice, give your friends those Sensu Beans. They're all pretty banged up.

18 walked over to Krillin, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See ya real soon. Bye."

"What was that about, 18?" 17 said with a grin on his face, as they flew off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied folding her arms.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." 17 said, "Who's not thinking with their brain now?"

"Ugh, you're such a child."

"At least that girl was cute. Are short bald guys your type or something?" 17 asked.

"Shut up!"

"Fine, I get it." 17 said holding his hands up, a smirk ever present on his face. "Calm down. No need to be so uptight."

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah! I need to go help the others!" Krillin said, finally snapping out of his daze and heading down to his friends. "It's a good thing we brought these Sensu Beans with us. Looks like we have seven. That ought to be enough for everyone." He started with Tien, turning him on his back, Tien wake up it's me." When he didn't respond, Krillin putting a Sensu Bean into his mouth and urging him to bite down.<p>

Krillin looked over to the Saiyan prince and back down to his hand, "I suppose it's only fair to give one of these to Vegeta too."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Bulma's mother, Bunny, completely unaware of the beating that just transpired, was peacefully reading a book on her lawn, when she spotted Gohan flying in with Bulma, Baby Trunks, Chiyo and Yajirobe. "Hey Bulma! Hey, there! You brought the boys along!"

"Hello!" Bulma yelled, waving. "Miss me?"

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're home! Gohan you must have grown a foot since I last saw you." Gohan rubbed the back of his head, in embarrassment. Bunny giggled, "Oh, just like your father you get handsomer everyday. Well, you all make yourselves comfy, I'll go grab some snacks while we have a proper sit down." Gohan fidgeted shyly, "Aw, you're so cute when you're all bashful."

"Oh, wait." Gohan called, before Bunny could walk into the house. "We cant stay. We have to hurry up and get back to my dad."

"I've gone without a snack long enough, you're on you're own." Yajirobe snapped.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later." Gohan was about to fly off with Chiyo when Bulma stopped him.

"Gohan, wait! Chi-Chi asked me to not bring Chiyo back to the house because Goku's sickness is contagious." Bulma said.

"Oh, okay." Gohan handed Chiyo to Bulma and quickly flew off.

"'Oha..." Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry.

"Don't worry Chiyo. Gohan will be back soon!" Bulma said, rocking her back and forth.

"Aw... he couldn't even stay for a bite?" Bunny asked, disappointed.

"Well, he's a pretty busy kid." Bulma said.

Bunny sighed, "They grow up so fast these days."

Bulma looked down at Chiyo and her own little baby, "They certainly do."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, It ended on a lighter note! I really didn't want to end the chapter with "And then they were healed." Besides, I like Bunny. Anyone else with me here? Don't forget to review you guys! Bye<strong>


	8. The Aftermath: A Super Namekian?

**Woah another update?!** **OMG** **Anyway, I kinda caught myself in a writing binge so out came this chapter and I didn't feel like waiting another month to post it. Try not to expect this timely of an update next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews keep doing that stuff! I appreciate every single one of you amazing people.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath: A Super Namekian?<strong>

* * *

><p>"What?! You're telling me that the androids know about Sensu Beans too?" Piccolo asked.<p>

"It doesn't make sense... If these things are really out to get us, Why not finish us off and be dont with it?" Tien asked. "Is this their way of telling us that we're not even worth the effort? I dont believe it."

"We've already seen the proof. They've just been toying with us from the start. They humiliated us just for the sport of it." Piccolo said angrily.

Deciding that he'd had enough of the Namekian's words, Vegeta flew off in a fit off rage, "Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

Trunks was about to fly after him, when Chiyo grabbed his wrist, "Huh?" She merely shook her head.

"There's no use chasing him, Trunks." Piccolo said. "It's best to let him go. Vegeta's whole point to driving himself to become a Super Saiyan, was to try and win his confidence back. Now of all things the man's been soundly defeated by a female. Android or not, the harshest wound is too his warriors pride."

The other Z-fighters looked in Chiyo's direction, When she noticed this, she folded her arms, "What? As if I give a crap about what anyone thinks when it comes to women and fighting. Especially, Vegeta."

"We all got beaten, though." Tien said. "Regardless of gender, our combined strength with three **super saiyans** couldn't even put a dent in those things."

"Right... Sorry, guys." Krillin said, "If I hadn't frozen up, maybe things would have turned out a little differently, y'know?"

"Not likely. With all due respect, I dont think your contribution would have amounted to much against opponents capable of taking down a Saiyan in one shot. No sense beating yourself up over it." Piccolo explained.

"This is bad! If only Goku was here with us!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Just because he took out Frieza, Doesn't mean he's worth anything against the androids." Tien said, "We all saw it, he was on the verge of getting beat before Vegeta swooped in. Time to face facts, Look at Chiyo and Trunks. Goku could get 10 times stronger that he is right now and still not fair any better! **Three** super sayians! Those things are too strong! They're unbeatable."

Krillin took a step back, "N-No..."

"Once again, these things aren't like the ones we're used to dealing with." Trunks said.

Piccolo stepped forward, "Now what're you talking about?"

"Back in our time, we couldn't actually beat them but we were better matched against them. Not too far from equals." Trunks explained.

"Yet, these androids took us down so quickly. I dont understand why, but, they're stronger somehow." Chiyo explained.

"Great, so it's even worse than we thought." Tien said. "What're we supposed to do now?"

"Well, first things first, you four should get over to Goku's house. Take him somewhere the androids cant find him. Whatever our next move is, we need to keep Goku safe until he's well enough to join us." Piccolo suggested.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Wait, just the four of us? What exactly are you planning to do?" Krillin asked.

"Good question." Piccolo replied.

"Hey, you've obviously got something in mind, so fill us in. No sense keeping him in the dark. Last time I checked, we were all in this together." Krillin said.

"Oh, is that so? And when did I agree to that?! Dont make the mistake of thinking we were ever friends!" Piccolo fired a ki blast at the ground in order to seem more threatening. Everyone dodged the blast as Piccolo flew up into the sky, "If we have a temporary truce between us, that's only because it furthers my goal of work domination, never forget that!"

"Perfect. We should have seen that coming." Tien said. "Once a bad guy, always a bad guy."

"What's up with Piccolo all of the sudden?" Chiyo asked.

"Piccolo used to be a real terror. Just like is father was all those years ago. Agh, why did we ever trust him? This whole time he's just been using all of us as pawns." Tien said,

"Yeah, I'm not sure I bus all that." Krillin said, "I'd say he's just trying to save face. Piccolo's got his pride too y'know? He's not gonna take what the androids dished out lying down. He's gonna do whatever it takes to beat them. Even if that means asking someone to help him. He's just to proud to admit that he's gone to cash in his final option. At least, I think."

"Hold on a sec, His final option? What're you talking about?" Tien asked.

"Come on, did you happen to notice the direction he was flying? Don't tell me it doesn't strike you as obvious." Krillin said.

Tien still didn't understand, "Why would it? I dont think I'm really following you here. Is he going somewhere I should know?"

"He's on his way to Kami." Krillin said, pointing to the direction Piccolo flew.

"Up to the look out?" Tien asked.

"When we were back on Namek, The Grand Elder told me something pretty interesting. Essentially, If Piccolo and Kami had never split they would have been strong enough to defeat the Saiyans. Which means, If Piccolo want to gain more power, He just has to convince Kami to merge with him." Krillin explained.

"What? But their-"

"If the good half and the evil half actually merged back into one being, they'll become what they started out as, an elite Namekian warrior with all kinds of crazy skills! If Goku and Vegeta are Super Saiyans, then Kami and Piccolo fused together would be a Super Namekian!" Krillin said.

"I gotta say, I kinda like the sound of that. Maybe there's hope for us, after all. Except if they merge and Kami disappears, doesn't that mean the Dragon Ball's will disappear as well?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, chances are it does. But look at it this way, if they say on their own as soon as the androids got a hold of them, we might lose the androids anyway I Piccolo's even considering this, that should tell you how bad the situation is. He cant stand Kami, so there's no way he'd agree to merge with him unless he thought it was his last chance to beat the androids and If i know Piccolo, I might just be the biggest sacrifice he'll ever make."

"So what do you think my da- Vegeta next moves gonna be?" Trunks asked.

"You can stop with the act now, Trunks. We're not that clueless. The only one of us who doesn't know your the grown up version of Bulma's little bundle of joy is Vegeta." Krillin said. "And he might just be in denial."

Trunks looked shocked at this news, "Why're so surprised? Do you know how many times you've yelled out 'father', when you were chasing after Vegeta?"

"That too. Point is, we're on to you. So just let it go, alright?"

"Oh in that case, I should apologize." Trunks said.

"There's no reason to apologize." Tien said, "To answer your question, though, Vegeta's not the sort of man to turn away when he's bested. He thinks way to much of himself, to ever admit defeat. If I know him he's gone off to train until he's ready again. You can count on the fact that he's not done with the androids just yet."

Krillin smirked, "Yeah."

Chiyo noticed Trunks' face changed to a smile and she also smiled in response, _'I may not like Vegeta but, at least Trunks is happy.'_

* * *

><p>"I WILL NOT BE MOCKED! HUMILIATE ME FOR SPORT WITH THEY?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Vegeta yelled, raging through the sky. <em>'Those glorified trash compactors will regret the day they let me go.'<em>

* * *

><p>"So about that medicine. How long will it take for Goku to get back on his feet? We'll have to try and keep him hidden until then." Krillin asked, as the four of them flew to Goku's house.<p>

"Well, because its him not more than 10 days or so." Trunks said.

"That's good to know. We should be able to keep him under their radar for that long." Krillin said.

"Yeah, one way or another." Tien added.

"The problem is, well, once he's back to his old self, He probably wont be worth much against the androids. But, whatever. For now we'll just focus on getting him out of the house and thank our lucky stars those freaks dont literally have radar." Krillin.

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>'So Piccolo... You've made your decision.' <em>Kami thought as he sensed Piccolo heading towards the lookout. _'It seems that the time for the two halves of one being to be made whole once again.'_

Piccolo changed back into his weighted armor and turban as he landed on the lookout. Kami appeared before him with Popo not far behind. He looked looked between the two Namekians, "Kami... Piccolo..."

"I can assume there is no reason to explain why I've come here?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes... You and I- that is to say your father and I were once a single being long ago. So suffice to say, I know your mind well." Kami said.

Piccolo grunted, "That outta save us some time, then ."

"Though, I never thought the day would come when we would resolve our differences and merge back into out first form." Kami said with a small smile.

"It's not a merger. I simply intend to absorb you and your power to enhance my own abilities, so I can defeat the androids. If the earth has to do without the Dragon Ball, then so be it." Piccolo said.

"No, you cant..." Popo whimpered. "Kami... Why would you?"

"I no longer serve a purpose alone. Somewhere along the way the gulf between our power widened. As piccolo pitted himself against one ghastly foe after another, my own strength diminished to nothing." Kami explained.

"Powerful or not, I wont let you speak this way. You're still Kami, wise and gentle guardian of the earth." Popo tried to convince him.

"Mr. Popo, calm yourself please." Kami turned his back to him, "Neither Trunks or Chiyo who defeated Frieza and his father. Not even Vegeta who's power surpasses even that. Could stand against the androids and prevail. The present suggested outcome is so dire that I feet even Goku will not be able to vanquish those foes once he wakes. Perhaps the only way to answer this threat is for Piccolo to absorb me."

"Right you are. What the earth need is not a gentle guardian, but a warrior. One with the strength and cunning to crush the androids before it's too late!" Piccolo said.

"Yes, but... Let things unfold a bit more." Kami said.

"Unfold? Are you serious?!" Piccolo asked, in disbelief.

Kami turned to face him, "Of course, It would be foolish to act before we are sure that they are a threat to the earth."

"Waiting for things to play out would be foolish!" Piccolo exclaimed. "You've seen how powerful they are!"

"I've seen that you are the ones to start the fight. As far as we know, they were only defending themselves." Kami suggested.

"You disgust me." Piccolo spat. "While you've been up here, looking down on the world from the safety of your throne, the rest of us have been risking everything to save it. You heard Trunks and Chiyo's warning. The future is in ruins because of these monsters."

"Yes, but they also said that the androids you face now are different than the ones they fought against in their time. The implications of this fact remain unclear." Kami said.

"Meaning what?" Piccolo chuckled. "You think they are all just misunderstood? That all they really want is to be our friends?"

"I"m not saying that. I'm only suggesting we asses the situation in greater detain before we propose resorting to you radical proposal." Kami said.

"Spineless coward." Piccolo spat, "Very well, as you wish." He took a few steps forward and sat down crossed legged with his arms folded. "We wouldn't want to act rashly. Let's just hope that when you come to your senses, there will still be a world left to save."

* * *

><p>"Hey, look." 17 said, as he and the other androids flew up north. "I just found us a car."<p>

"Why do we need one of those?" 18 asked. "Let's just keep flying the way we have been."

"What your hurry? We have the time. It'll be fun." 17 said before flying down to the gas station.

"Seriously?"

They went down the pink truck and opened up the back, "This'll do nicely once we clear some space."

"Hey, you punk!" One of the drivers of the truck yelled, "That's not your property! Hands off."

16 picked up the truck and dumped all of its contents onto the street, before putting it back down. The drivers could only stare in shock as 16, 17 and 18 boarded the vehicle, "There and we're off. Our next stop is Goku's house."

"I told you I want some new clothes first." 18 snapped.

"Fine, Fine." They drove off in the truck leaving the two drivers.

"I-I think were..."

"Fired.."

* * *

><p>"Chi?" Trunks called.<p>

She looked over at him, "Hmm?"

"I... I'm sorry."

Chiyo raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"I went in after 18 without thinking. I heard you yell for my not to and I did anyway." Trunks said looking down. A memory of Chiyo sobbing after he'd been seriously hurt by the androids flashed in his mind. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

A tinge of pink appeared on Chiyo's face, "Trunks... You dont have be sorry. I understand why you attacked. Vegeta was loosing and you were worried for his life. Besides, I attacked 18 when I saw that she'd hurt you so..." She looked away, "It's fine."

Trunks blushed as well, "Y-Yeah... Thanks."

"Hey, Krillin." Tien called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna split off here and pick up Chiaotzu." Tien said.

Krillin nodded, "Right. Sounds good."

"If things start looking dicey again we'll be close by. I dont know If we'll be much help, but we'll be there." Tien said.

"You do what you gotta do. Trunks, Chiyo and I will take Goku to master Roshi's place before the androids wise up to the plan. Hopefully, there will still be enough time." Krillin said.

"Just tell Goku to push himself, he needs his rest." Tien said.

"Yeah, sure." Krillin replied before Tien flew off, "That'll be the day. It's Goku, of course he'll push himself. As pointless as it is."

"But the question is, why did it become so pointless?" Trunks said.

"Yeah, we thought that by coming here, and warning you to train beforehand that our future would be averted. But, something along the way made the androids stronger." Chiyo said.

"The androids from our time were not even half this strong. Not only that, there were only two of them. Now there are three." Trunks added. "Why has it changed?"

"You are asking the wrong guy. Besides, what does it even matter at this point? Like it or not that's how it is." Krillin said.

"True, but I cant help but think what the future would have been like if Trunks and I had avoided meeting you guys in the first place and just destroyed the androids before they were woken up." Chiyo said.

"I dont know... We didn't even know where Gero's lab was at the time. No one knew except for Mom and other well known scientists. We would have to interact with them anyway." Trunks said.

"I suppose..."

* * *

><p>"I can see the house!" Chiyo exclaimed, as the closed in on the small mountain home.<p>

"It's straight ahead!" Krillin said.

When they landed Chiyo looked around a bit and smiled at the nostalgia, _'Still feels like home...'_

"Hey, lemme ask you guys something." Krillin said, stopping the two teens.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"So those androids they, uh, they pretty much have no redeeming qualities, right?" Krillin asked.

"They're weapons of mass destruction, at least that's true in out time." Trunks replied, before glancing at Chiyo, who remained silent, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, um I was just- thinking about h-how awesome it would be if they were... good." Krillin stuttered

"Yeah, well-"

Chiyo turned to Krillin a dark look gracing her face, "Look Krillin, It's in your best interest to understand that, the only** good** android is a **dead** one. No maybes, no 'What ifs', no mercy. They have to be destroyed or we will be destroyed, that's it. Understand?"

"Y-Yeah, I get it! 100%!" Krillin said, trembling under her dark gaze.

_'Those** monsters**... Even considering that they could be good is repulsive.' _Chiyo thought with her fist clenching._  
><em>

"Chiyo?" Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder, with a worried look on his face.

"Huh?" She asked, snapping back to reality, "O-Oh, uh sorry about that..."

"Oh, it's fine. N-No harm done." Krillin said, still looking a little shaken up. He knocked on the door and Chi chi slammed the door into his face.

"Gohan?! Oh... Krillin it's only you." Chi Chi said, disappointing.

"Gee, thanks..." Krillin grumbled.

"That's Chi Chi's wife for you... Uh, no offense." Krillin whispered to the two teens behind him.

Trunks bowed respectfully, "Hello, ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you." Chiyo said. _'Wow... Gohan was right to say that I look a lot like mom.'_ They only real difference was Chiyo's slightly narrower eyes, tanner skin and spikier hair. Chiyo blinked looking at the teen girl.

"Is that Krillin?" Yamucha asked. "Hey, you're all right! Man, I was worried sick about you guys!"

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked.

"He's better now that the medicine is kicking in." Yamucha replied. "Oh, Its the future kids. No lemme guess you two flew in and took care of the androids for us, didn't you?"

"Uh, not exactly." Trunks said.

"Look, there's no time to explain. We have to move Goku to Master Roshi's place before the androids make it here. There's three new ones that you dont know about, that make the first two look like pushovers. And they'll be here any minute." Krillin explained.

"Uh, I'd say that's bad..." Yamucha said.

Yamucha and Krillin carried Goku into the plane while Trunks carried the mattress, "Gently, guys. He's not laundry!" Chichi called watching the two manhandle her husband.

"So you're not exaggerating, the new ones are really that strong?" Yamucha asked, as he and Krillin carried Goku to the plane.

"Totally off the charts. Trust me if you'd seen them for yourself there would be no question." Krillin said as they put Goku to bed. "Now, we just wait for Gohan."

"Oh, I'll take that." Chiyo said, offering to help Chi Chi with a large bindle-like bag.

"You will? Thank you. What did you say your name was again?" She asked, giving her the bag.

"O-Oh, uh, It's Chiyo, uh, Miss Chi Chi..."

"Chiyo?" Chi-Chi used a single hand to cover her lips, " You mean... **MY** Chiyo? You're my little girl all grown up!? No need to be so formal with me, Chiyo. Just call me mom! I'm so happy that my little girl grows up to be such a good girl." Chi Chi said giving her a tight hug.

"Mom..." She said returning the hug.

"Now, the fighting... I dont know about all that. And a young lady shouldn't be exposing her midriff, eit-"Chi-Chi started

"Hey!" Gohan called.

"MY BABY'S HERE!" Chi Chi exclaimed when Gohan came flying in. "Gohan, down here!"

"Why is everybody-" Gohan started before Chi Chi grabbed him up into her arms.

"Thank goodness your safe! You had your mother on pins and needles, young man!" Chi Chi cried.

"Okay, What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"No time, I'll explain once we're airborne. Just get on the plane, quick!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Vegeta was powering up and it was like every vein in his body was contorting as he became a Super Saiyan and started screaming, "I AM NOT DONE!" The energy from his blast demolished every rock formation in his radius. 'I am the greatest warrior in the universe! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I CANNOT LET THIS STAND!'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, look he's venting. I always laugh my hardest when writing Vegeta. You guys like the way I portray Chiyo?<br>**


	9. Bulma's Discovery: Another Time Machine?

**Hooray! An update with an actual story involved! Welp, I'm glad that I'm back on track. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bulma's Discovery: A Mysterious Second Time Machine<strong>

* * *

><p>"...So the three of them are basically treating this whole thing like a game." Krillin explained as the gang sat on the floor of the plane headed to Master Roshi's house. "But, It's definitely a game they want Goku to lose."<p>

"Wow... Are they really that strong?" Gohan asked.

"Let's put it this way, multiply Trunks and Chiyo's warning by ten." Krillin said, his arms folded.

There was a tense atmosphere of pondering silence, until a yell from Chi-Chi shattered it, "Oh, no! I'm a terrible mother! I was so caught up in all the commotion that I forgot the most important thing!"

"What're you talking about, mom?" Gohan asked, crawling over to his mother.

Chi-Chi dropped down a stack of books, "You have studying to do!"

At that statement, Chiyo absentmindedly flinched, catching Trunks' attention, "I'm fine, Trunks. Just... nostalgia." She thought back to all the times as a kid that her mother forced her to study, of course after a while Chiyo began to see no point and refused to continue her studying a year after Gohan died so she could train more.

"You cant be serious!" Gohan exclaimed.

Chi-chi looked down at her son with folded arms, "Current circumstances do not excuse you from school work. And Chiyo!"

"Y-Yes?" Chiyo replied. _'She's not giving me work to do, is she? Though, I wouldn't put it past her.'_

Chi-Chi dug back into the bag and pulled out a black shirt, "If you insist on keeping your sweater open, at least cover yourself up."

Chiyo looked down at herself and blushed at the sudden attention to her exposed stomach, "I-I'm fine really. Besides, I could always just zipper my jacket up."

"Hmm, I suppose..." Chi-chi folded the shirt and placed it back inside the bag.

"Wow, Chi-Chi. You really are something else, you know that?" Krillin said, sitting down.

"So, what's our next move?" Yamucha, who was driving the plane, asked.

Krillin looked down, "Hey, dont look at me. I dont have the slightest clue."

"This may sound crazy, here's a thought." Trunks started. "If we know where Dr. Gero's hideout is now, why not travel back to before the androids were activated. Chiyo and I could try to destroy them while their still dormant all at once."

"Of course! That'd totally work, right?" Yamucha exclaimed.

"Yeah, but stop me if I'm wrong here, but I thought the time machine wasn't all that precise. Besides, like you told Goku, traveling back and forth through time takes so much energy, you'd have a tough time making a round trip, right? So if you jump into the past again, there's a chance that you wont make it back to your time." Krillin.

"Good point. We could be stuck in the past with no chance of return..." Trunks said, "But, if it could stop all of this from happening, maybe it might be worth the risk."

"Maybe, but, if you _could_ go back in into and destroy the androids of the past without being stranded, what would happen to the ones that are already here? In our present, I mean. Would they all just disappear or will it be like they never existed?" Gohan asked, before Chi-chi turned his head back to his books.

"Wait, no! It wouldn't work that way!" Chiyo exclaimed. "This is only hypothetical but, this may involve the Multi-verse theory!"

"The multi-what?" Yamucha asked.

"The Multiverse theory... It's what my mom would talk about while she was building the time machine." Trunks said, "In simpler terms, its the idea that with every different choice and action made another universe is created."

"Still not really following you." Yamucha said.

"If Trunks and I were to go back in time and destroy the androids before they could be activated, it would only effect _that_ universe, any universe where they_ already_ exist wont change." Chiyo further explained.

"Now, we know for sure why our time is still the way it is." Trunks added, "When we went back to our time nothing changed because Goku and you all dying already happened there. We thought that we'd failed, which was our initial reason for coming back here again. Goku is alive here, but he's been gone for a long time where we're from."

"Now, that I think about it, if we did change _our_ future, _we_, The Trunks and Chiyo that came to warn you about the androids, would cease to exist and another set of Trunks and I would be living in an android-less world." Chiyo said.

"Okay hold, on, my head is spinning." Krillin said. "By that logic, the future you and Trunks came from, stays the same, no matter what you do. Even if Goku does defeat the androids here, they'll still be running wild in your time?"

"That's right." Trunks said.

"Then why go through all the trouble of coming back in the first place?" Yamucha asked. "The world where you're from wouldn't reap any of the benefit."

Trunks got up and walked over to window, "My mom said, that she was done living in a world without any hope because of the androids. Any future where they didn't exist, was good enough for her even if she couldn't live in it herself."

"But, our original mission was to find some way to destroy the androids of our time by surveying my Dad fighting them in this time. And if that didn't help, we were supposed to bring him back with us to fight off the androids with us..." Chiyo said, curling into a ball where she sat.

The future children were silent as they mentally re-lived their hardships, "The thing is, the past that we've traveled back to is so different from what we expected That it throws a wrench into our plans. Not only is the timing of Goku heart condition a little askew, there's now one more android that we weren't even prepared for, and for some reason they're even stronger than the ones in our time." Trunks said.

"Yeah, but what was it that made everything change so much in our time?" Gohan asked, before his head was turned back to his schoolwork.

"I dont know. I cant explain it..." Trunks said, biting his nails.

"Maybe it was us?" Chiyo said, untucking her legs. "Maybe our traveling through time has only made things worse."

"Hey, dont overthink it. However bad it seems, I know were still better off than if you hadn't come. My Goku well again because of you two."

Krillin stood up, "Yeah! Focus on the positive! Things'll work out!"

"Sure, they always do." Yamucha chimed in.

"We've been in a lot worse spots than this before, right?" Krillin said, "We'll scrape through this one way or another! Probably..."

"KRILLIN!" Chi-chi yelled, hitting the bald monk.

"I was kidding!"

Chiyo laughed slightly and frowned again, _'What're we **doing**?'_

* * *

><p>"You keep saying this is the way to Goku's house, But how do you know?" 18 asked. She 16 and 17 were still cruising along in the pink bakery truck.<p>

"Who said I knew? I've been diving on pure instinct." 17 said.

"You're _guessing_? Oh great, we might get there this century." 18 said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Goku's home is located in a mountain village in section 439 East." 16 said.

17 turned to him, "Well, aren't you informed? Did you get that from the doctor?"

"Correct. And flying would have been the most efficient way." 16 said.

"Thanks you, at least someone thinks logically." 18 said, leaning back to see him. "But, oh no. We just _had_ to take the scenic route."

"Stop complaining so much, 18. The most inefficient way is usually the most fun. We have plenty of time to kill Goku." 17 said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Vegeta was standing in a rocky wasteland in the rain looking towards the cloudy sky,

_'Is Goku even more powerful than you are.'_

_'I see, I thought one of you was special, but neither is'_

18 words clawing at his pride, Vegeta powered up and became a Super Saiyan, the energy emanating from him, parted the dark clouds above, making beams of light fall down on him, "S-Super Saiyans are supposed to absolutely invincible! How was I defeated!? It makes no sense! My power should stand second to none! I am the Saiyan Prince, the crowning pinnacle of my race! Becoming Super Saiyan should have cemented my place as the greatest warrior in the universe! Is technology superior to my strength? Am I limited my mere biology? ...No! I am Vegeta! I have no limits! Whoever my opponent their might is nothing to mine! I will crush them! And Kakkarot. When the androids are dust, you can be sure that I'll be coming for you next."

* * *

><p>"Master Roshi's place isn't much farther, and I'm not sure anyone's thought of this, But Krillin you think we should clue Bulma in?" Yamucha said.<p>

"Yeah, sure... Hey, wait a minute. You're thinking that I should be the one to call her. Oh, great. "

"C'mon, you're the best one to keep her up to speed. You know more." Yamucha said, with a grin.

"Fine," Krillin said, "No offense, man but your mom has one heck of a temper."

Trunks laughed, "Trust me, she's not gonna mellow with age."

Krillin dialed in a number, "Um, hello I need to be put through to Bulma, please? This is her friend, Krillin."

A bubbly female voice answered, "Her friend? Oh yes, Mr. Krillin! Yes, of course I'll patch you through to her private line in two shakes. Please hold."

"KRILLIN!" Bulma's voice bellowed out of the speaker, "What's wrong?! Something has to be up! Tell me everything! First things, first! Where on earth are you calling from? Secondly, I tried to see if Gohan has made it home okay, but no one will pick up the phone! Please tell me the grown up version of my son from the future and Chiyo is with you."

"Uh, yeah they're sitting right here, actually." Krillin said, looking back at the future kids.

"Oh, good. Do me a favor and put one of them on." Bulma said.

"Just continue talking, you're on speaker. They hear you loud and clear." Krillin

"Okay, listen. A team of land surveyors from some backwater, yokel, out west gave the company a buzz a few days ago. Apparently they stumbled across some weird abandoned vehicle they were hoping to claim. Trouble was they had no idea how to start it up. So that asked if we could help them out." Bulma explained. "Well, our people asked them what the vehicle's model number was and they said they couldn't find one. Naturally, we asked them if they were sure it was a Capsule Corp. vehicle they'd found and the said yes, logo was right on the body. We were shocked and we asked them to send us a picture. Long story short, I've got the photo in front of me and not only is this the time machine Trunks and Chiyo came in, its showing some major signs of wear and tear."

Chiyo's eyes widened, "What?"

"That's impossible. Here look," Trunks pulled out a case that held his capsules, "It's right here. I've got the capsule for the time machine."

"He said he's got his time machine with him." Krillin said.

"That's odd, I mean, It's just uncanny. The one in the photo is pretty mossy and overgrown like It's been sitting there a while, otherwise it's a dead ringer." Bulma said. "Do you think it's possible that my future self made more than one of them?"

"That cant be. Bulma had trouble just building the one." Chiyo said.

"Well, then. That's really bizarre. Because that makes this one the machine you and Chiyo came back in. I'm absolutely positive. I'll send a copy of the picture, so you can see for yourself."

The picture printed out and Krillin handed it to Trunks, "She's absolutely right. This is the exact same machine we came here in."

" There's no doubt about it. But, how is this even possible? There's only one. So, where did this come from?" Chiyo asked. "And how long has it been here?"

"I have no idea." Trunks said. "What does this mean? Hey Krillin ask her if she knows the exact location of the machine."

"Hey, Bulma do you know exactly where the time machine is?" Krillin asked.

"Well not precisely, but judging from the post mark its just outside of 1060 West. I suppose you two are going there." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I have to see it." Trunks said.

"I'm coming too." Chiyo said.

"I'd like to come as well, if you dont mind. It's not that far from me." Bulma said.

"Yeah, If you want to." Trunks said.

"Great, meet you there. Oh, wait a second. Can you put Chi-Chi on?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, something wrong, Bulma. Is Chiyo okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She's fine, Just napping. But I just want to know if there's anything she's allergic to or wont eat." Bulma asked.

"Oh, she'll eat anything. Also, I dont think she's allergic to anything. Nothing that I know of, anyway." Chi-chi said.

"Alright then, bye!" Bulma hung up the phone.

"So lemme ask this again, are you sure there's only one time machine?" Yamucha asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." Trunks said.

"Um... I'd like to have a look too? If that's okay with you?" Gohan asked.

"Excuse me?" Chi-chi asked.

"I'll be fine mom, c'mon. It's not like we're going anywhere dangerous. We'll be safe." Gohan said.

"I suppose, it's alright." Chi-chi said. "Watch over him, wont you, Chiyo?"

"Of course." Chiyo said.

* * *

><p>"And some water for you, beautiful." Bunny sang, watering the plants in the greenhouse and playing with her birds.<p>

"Hey, mom? I've gotta jet, somethings come up. Can you watch Trunks and Chiyo for me?" Bulma asked, bursting into the room.

"I'd be glad to watch the sweeties for you, sweetie. But whe're you heading in such a hurry?" Bunny asked.

"No where bad". Just a rendezvous with Trunks and Chiyo." Bulma said, quickly running out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Trunks? Chiyo?" Gohan asked as the three flew to the location of the mysterious second time machine. "What about the rest of the humans from the future your from? Have those androids really managed to turn the whole planet into a warzone?"<p>

"I suppose that's one way of putting the situation." Trunks said. "Except that if its a war we're fighting, the humans are easily on the loosing side of it."

"You'd be surprised what kind of damage can be done in nearly 20 years. The population is so small it's almost down to nothing." Chiyo said, gritting her teeth. "The ten of thousands of people left alive have to live in bunkers underground."

"Woah, that's bad." Gohan said. "I sure do hope they have a weakness like you said and that we can find it."

"Yeah," Trunks said, with a nod, "Me too. In fact I've been thinking about that. It was obvious that Dr. Gero didn't really want to activate these androids. He must have known that they were dangerous and difficult to control. When we left him no choice, he turned to them and they instead turned on him."

"Gero may have been evil, but he sure as hell wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't have activated them if he had no way to subdue them. He must have had some sort of device that could force them to obey or... to shutdown. " Chiyo said.

"It's a long shot, but if we can find it, whatever** it** is, use it to end the androids once and for all." Trunks said.

Gohan smiled, "Aw, come on. I dont think it's a long shot."

"I wish I could agree with you." Trunks said.

"Unfortunately, our supply of hope has drained living where we do." Chiyo said, "It's often better not to expect everything to work out. At least that way there wont be any disappointment."

Gohan looked over at Chiyo with a frown on his face, despite the low volume, he'd heard her dreary comment. The androids had done so much damage that his future little sister couldn't even be hopeful anymore.

Trunks fiddled with his watch and check the map, "We're right above the area we're looking for, so keep your eyes peeled.

"You got it!" Gohan said. They all searched the landscape thoroughly for the machine, until Gohan happened upon a figure from below. "There it is! Hey, I found it! Over here!"

The two older semi Saiyans followed the younger saiyan's voice, "Nicely done, Gohan. Good eyes."

"Yeah, this is definitely what we're looking for." Chiyo said, looking the machine up and down.

They heard the purr of an aircraft engine, "Well, Bulma didn't take very long. I'll flag her down." Gohan said, before flying away.

"So... Are you okay, Chiyo?" Trunks asked, looking at Chiyo.

"Well, not really. There's an old looking copy of our time machine in front of us. Dont you think that's ominous?" Chiyo said, her eyes not moving from the moss covered machine.

"Well yes, but that not what I meant." Trunks said, sighing.

"Just **what** do you mean then?" Chiyo asked, folding her arms and still not looking back at Trunks.

"Not even I'm sure. I've been worried about you. Y'know if something's bothering you, you can come to me about it." Trunks said, quoting her words from long ago. "You've always said when we were kids, but you should follow your own advice once and a while."

Chiyo finally removed her eyes from the time machine and looked down to her feet, remembering when Trunks had problems with becoming a super Saiyan and she asked him to let her be his shoulder to 'cry on', "I... Just dont want to talk about it. Not now anyway..."

Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can accept that. Just remember that I'm here for you, okay? You dont always have to be strong. You can be a little weak sometimes."

"...I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Tell me, 16. Does anything ever go on in that head of yours?" 18 asked, her entire body turned to the side face the red haired android. "How do you not get bored just sitting there?"<p>

"C'mon, 18, leave him alone." 17 said, "I'm sure he'd rather be thinking about killing Goku than chat with you. Oh, and by the way, you said you wanted some new clothes right? there's a small town coming up."

"Finally, I can get out of these rags and into something half decent. Well? What're you waiting for 17, put the metal to the pedal." 18 said.

"Oh, look. She made a joke. Cute." 17 said.

"Ugh, just shut up and drive." 18 scolded folding her arms.

Suddenly there were sirens ringing around them, 17 smirked, "That'll have to wait. "

"Stay right where you are!" Two southern accented police officers exited the car. "Don't get cute!"

18 huffed again, "Why exactly are we getting out? We can easily get rid of them."

"Hold on a sec, this'll be funny"

"We've got visual confirmation of the van reported stolen!" One of the officers said inspecting the license plate.

"Matter of fact? Well you kids got some s'plaining to do." The second officer said, before cuffing the twin androids.

"Hey! You in the back! Get out, y'hear me!?" The first officer demanded. 16 obeyed and frightened the officer with height. "No funny business. Make this easy on yourself!" He cuffed 16 and he easily broke the cuffs, "Uh, oh! This can be considered resistance!"

"That's resisting? Well, Imagine that." 18 walked over to the police car, "Y'see I always thought resisting..."

"Woah, get back, honey!" The shorted officer warned.

"...Would be more something like this?" She picked up the car and tossed it into a mountain, destroying it. The twins merely picked off the hand cuffs and hopped back into the van. "Bye."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Trunks, Chiyo! Look who's here?" Bulma sang before landing a few feet from the future children. "It's me! The mother of the year!" She hopped out of the plane.<p>

"Uh, hello." Trunks greeted looking down.

"I bet it's weird for you two to see me all young." Bulma said, "Tell me, do I stay this young and beautiful in the future?"

"Well, you dont really change all the much, I guess?" Trunks said, with a blush on his face.

"Seriously?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, You still look about the same in the future as you do now." Chiyo said.

"So as the years wear on, my delicate looks are spared from the cold ravages of time?" Bulma placed a hand over her mouth and laughed in delight, "It's almost criminal!"

"Mother." Trunks called, interrupting the blue haired heiress' joy, "Take a look." he pulled out a capsule and threw it, allowing the time machine to spring forth, "Here's the time machine you built. I've had it in capsule form with me this whole time."

"That settles it then, this broken down old thing cant be yours." Bulma said.

"You only built one, Bulma. So this has to be ours, but also it's not ours. As weird as that may sound, it's the only possible way." Chiyo said, as she and Trunks further inspected the broken down machine.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Only one way to find out." Trunks said rubbing away some of the moss, uncovering some writing.

"What does that say?" Bulma asked. "Hope?"

"Right. You painted it on yourself just before we left and it's on both machines." Trunks said.

"Hold on a sec. I have to think about this." Bulma said, "You can tell this one's been here for a while, several years by the looks of it."

The three saiyans floated to the top of the machine, "It's been melted." Gohan said, "Since the edges curl it must have been done from the inside out.

"Wait... From the inside?" Bulma asked, "Do you think the pilot did that?"

"If that's the case, it couldn't have been someone who knew how to open it." Chiyo said, before following Trunks' gaze into the machine.

"Maybe... Let's open it up." Trunks pressed a button on the side, allowing the hatch to open. He hopped in and looked down questioningly at what he saw, "What the?" Two halves of what seemed to be a spiky purple ball were inside.

"What **is** this thing?" Chiyo asked.

"Woah, that's weird. Looks like an alien coconut." Gohan said, looking on in interest.

"Hey, can I see it?" Bulma asked. Gohan handed them to her. She put them together and took them apart again, trying to figure out what she was looking at, "My best guess is that this is the shell of some kind of egg."

"You think so? I've never seen an egg like this before." Gohan said. "Wait, what if- Suppose whatever made that hole in the dome hatched from it?"

"Residual energy is almost down to zero, But it should scan." Trunks said, checking the machine, "Who or whatever flew this ship, came all the way from the year 788."

"788? That's three years after out first trip here. Right before we came back." Chiyo said, looking at the scans.

"If the board is still reading correctly, then it landed 4 years ago." Trunks said, "A full year before we came and defeated Frieza and his father. Wait, of course!"

"Trunks, you dont think..." Chiyo started.

"I do. This must be the reason for all the changes in the timeline!" Trunks summarized.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kami's lookout...<strong>

"So... This is how you spend your time, huh?" Piccolo asked, as he continued wait for Kami's decision, "Spying on the earth from the safety of your perch? If its a view of the action you want, stop stalling and lets get this merger over with. You'll get to see it all up close. "

"So, It seems the feelings of doom that have haunted me these 4 years have little to do with the androids at all. Some thing has come. Some being, pestilence from I not where." Kami monologued, "The only thing I do know, is that something worse than then the androids, something far superior in strength is lurking in the world below."

"What're you babbling about?!" Piccolo yelled, "What do you mean something is lurking down there?"

"The time has come for me to relinquish my duties as guardian of earth and assume with you the mantle of a full fledged Namekian warrior. Take heed, Piccolo. The foe that we must face is beyond imagining. The feeling of sheer dread that heralds its coming is so strong all past enemies pale in comparison."

* * *

><p><strong>Some sort of powerful creature has travled back in time, even before Trunks and Chiyo came. What could this mean for our heroes? Find out next time! Remember to review, favorite and all that other good stuff!<strong>


End file.
